


巫师AO道德守则

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 青春期小男孩的傻咔快乐大白话故事恪守A德拽x泥石流O哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	巫师AO道德守则

**Author's Note:**

> *设定老伏最开始就死绝了，詹姆莉莉健在，六年级魔药老师依然是斯内普
> 
> 德拉科生日来的脑洞，磨磨唧唧终于在哈利生日写完了，算个共同生贺【躺】  
> 之前发过一点后来删了，重发了

**01**

“快点，懒虫们！”

德拉科不耐烦地对几个还在更衣室里磨蹭的学生喊道，拎着光轮2001想往他们头上挥。

后天就是斯莱特林对阵拉文克劳的魁地奇比赛，斯莱特林的队长认为最后的加练非常重要。

已经穿戴完毕的高尔和克拉布被他指挥去搬装球的箱子，两分钟后双手空空地回来了。

“老大，好像已经有人占了训练场了。”高尔说。

德拉科挑起一边眉毛：“那又怎么样？抢啊。你们连这点本事都没有了？”

开玩笑，他们堂堂斯莱特林什么时候怵过别人。别的不说，就魁地奇训练场争夺一事，几乎所有学院所有人看到他们都会自觉让路。

克拉布欲言又止：“…占了训练场的人是波特。”

“我操。”

德拉科下巴抽搐。又他妈是这个家伙。

——几乎所有学院所有人，其中唯一的那个例外，名为哈利·波特。

哈利·波特何许人也？

格兰芬多的黄金男孩，出尽风头的校园风云人物，一岁多就和父母一起打败了黑魔头伏地魔的“大难不死的男孩”，整个巫师届的大名人。

但这些都不是最主要的。

波特在霍格沃茨无人不晓的最大原因是，他是个非常非常奇葩的Omega。人见人爱花见花开车见车爆胎的那种。韦斯莱家的小轿车可以作证。

随着社会发展，这年头不同第二性别巫师间的差异越来越小，走在大街上十个有八个不检查腺体闻闻信息素无从判别是A是B是O，Omega再也不像以前一般可怜弱小无地位，甚至比Alpha还Alpha的Omega都不在少数。

按照所有烂俗小说的套路，波特就应当是这样一个Omega。

——他确实是。

套路的下一步，强悍的Omega应当有一个和他处处作对的校霸死对头，最好是Alpha性别的，用以衬托强调其风云地位与逆天能力。或者直接跳到套路的再下一步，死对头打着打着爱情萌芽，相爱相杀缠缠绵绵到天涯。

个屁。

波特的死对头马尔福狠狠地啐了一口。谁以后和波特结婚谁倒霉。怎么可能有人那么眼瞎会看上波特？

“瞧瞧谁来了，”说曹操曹操到，波特提着他的火弩箭好整以暇地靠在魁地奇球场入口，“已经两年没赢过格兰芬多队的斯莱特林队。你们那句话怎么说的来着？——斯莱特林，一代天骄？”

被当面奚落了的银绿战队队员脸上却没有很大波澜。有人面无表情，有人翻了个白眼，有人小声嘀咕“就知道会这样”。没有人看起来气势汹汹想要把狂妄出言挑衅的人揍一顿，除了——

“说这话的人刚刚在上一场比赛里输掉了金色飞贼。”斯莱特林队长德拉科抱着手臂地反唇相讥。

黑发找球手无所谓地耸耸肩：“需要我提醒你你曾经输给我多少次吗，马尔福？而且，”他咧开嘴笑得灿烂，“你一个Alpha赢了我一个Omega有什么好得意的，这不是天经地义的吗？还是说你已经彻底堕落到只能从偶尔战胜一个Omega来获取自尊的快感了？”

一句“操你”在德拉科舌尖滚动着预备弹射而出，在最后一刻被他收回肚子里。

冷静。他默念着，不能说出那句话，不行。梅林知道波特这个没廉耻的家伙会以此做什么文章，马尔福绝不给人留下这种把柄！

波特歪过头，他仿佛知道德拉科在做着怎样的思想斗争，勾起一个欠扁的笑。

“你看，你连吵架都吵不过我。”他装作遗憾地叹了口气，“怎么会有这么丢人的Alpha啊？”

哈利欣赏着对方头上暴起的青筋，愉快地吹了个口哨。

**校规第十五条， _所有在校学生不得随意使用信息素对他人进行压制，尤其是Alpha。违规者将会收到处分并告知家长，情节严重者将做退学处理。_** 空气里飘起淡淡的樱桃果汁味，他看着金发Alpha咬牙切齿控制剧烈情绪波动下外溢信息素的样子啧啧叹气，真是太遗憾了呢。

德拉科深呼吸几次，回过神扫了一眼周围才发现自己的队员几乎都在他和波特“辩论”时离开了。唯一剩下的克拉布和高尔靠在联通球场和城堡的走廊口讨论今晚的食谱。一群猪队友，碰上波特连争取都不争取就跑了，一点也不给他这个队长面子。

他抬头看到波特一点没受Alpha信息素影响写满看热闹兴奋劲的脸，顿时火气更大了。

“我会找你算账的，死疤头你给我等着。”德拉科咬牙抓着光轮2001走了，转身前没忍住比了个中指。

波特在他身后大笑起来，声音响得德拉科怀疑他在格兰芬多塔楼里的小伙伴都能听到。接着哈哈声戛然而止，转而代之是戏谑的声音：“我记得麦格教授说过，对Omega做不雅动作也是要扣分的。我待会就去找罗恩和赫敏跟他们说马尔福性骚——”

“你敢！”德拉科怒气冲冲地转过身，企图用眼神杀死对方。

哈利扶着墙笑倒在火弩箭上。德拉科发誓这回全校上下没有人会听不见魁地奇球场爆发的笑声。

他妈的，分化后的哈利·波特完全就是比阿兹卡班的摄魂怪更恐怖的存在。

**02**

德拉科·马尔福和哈利·波特从入学起就是水火不容的死对头。

原因无他，不过是马尔福小少爷兴冲冲地跑来找小时候有过几面之缘的小男孩，却发现对方已经牵起韦斯莱家红发男孩的手，甚至在自己打招呼时已然忘记了他是谁。

从来没有人会忘记一个马尔福！小小年纪的德拉科十一年来哪里受过这种冷落，当即气得张口就嘲讽起对方的新朋友，发誓再也不要理这个人了。

但显然德拉科在入学第二天就忘了自己的誓言。

盯着波特找茬，思考怎么作弄波特，和波特吵架决斗，这些事成了他校园生活无法撼动的中心。一年又一年，德拉科不厌其烦，哈利不甘示弱，波特和马尔福的那些事儿逐渐从人人都热衷围观的饭桌谈资变成再常见不过的校园舞台剧保留节目，只有当事人依然乐此不疲。

一切都维持着微妙的平衡，直到五年级，德拉科分化成了Alpha，而哈利成了Omega。

十五六岁正是青春期最躁动的时期，陆续分化出第二性别的少男少女们沐浴在全新的荷尔蒙中，青涩的心跳动着寻觅爱情的新芽，空气中四处漂浮着渴望与快感。分化出不同第二性别的同性好友间不约而同开始避嫌，霍格沃茨的青少年们在分化大潮的几个月里默契形成了新的社交圈结构，拥有相同第二性别的人很自然变得更加紧密，在Omega和Alpha学生中尤为明显。

波特和马尔福这对全校知名的死对头，却没有向着大家预想的方向发展。

问题主要出在哈利身上。没有人想到强悍的格兰芬多黄金男孩会分化成一个Omega，更没有人想到哈利不仅分化成了最正宗的Omega，还对此毫不在意，照样大摇大摆地穿梭于众多Alpha及Beta之间，打打闹闹勾肩搭背。

即便如今Omega已不再是弱势的象征，根深蒂固的性别成见和客观的差异依然存在，分化成Omega的男性大多还是会叹息着藏好抑制剂，能不提起第二性别就不提起。然而哈利不走寻常路。

大大方方地公开自己的分化结果，旁人讳莫如深的事情在他口中就像每天一杯南瓜汁一样平常，从前不得不做的讨厌事理直气壮地用Omega弱势的借口挡回去，掐着日子算发情期提前几天就请假，一剂抑制剂快活一整周——稍微了解一点哈利的人都知道，他在发情假从来都是活蹦乱跳光明正大地翘课疯玩，美其名曰“休息”。也没有人敢举报他就是了。

所有人都傻眼了。见过化弱势性别为优势的，没见过利用性别红利利用得这么……夸张的。斯内普脸都绿了。

“波特，你说什么？”

“我说我好像快进入发情期了，想去一趟医疗翼，教授。”哈利眨着他的绿眼，毫不畏惧地迎上中年男人阴沉的目光，“我想你不会介意的，对吧？”

斯内普介意极了。

空气中萦绕着似有若无的黄油啤酒味，他与那双明亮的绿眼错开视线，在心里咒骂几句。真是该死。梅林知道他多想把这无法无天、一看就没有真正发情前兆的小崽子狠狠教训一顿。但这是不可能的，除非他想立刻被校长警告不得侵犯Omega学生的合理权益，接着收到莉莉的“委婉问候”。

莉莉怎么就嫁给詹姆·波特生了这么个小混蛋呢？

“下不为例。”斯内普干巴巴地说。哈利一下就咧开了笑脸，拎着背包像点了火的火箭一溜烟跑了。

他转回身瞪着向黑发Omega背影投去或羡艳或渴望目光的学生们，恶狠狠威胁道：“看什么看，是不是想给自己学院再多扣五十分？”梅林的吊带裤，他竟然要被迫看自己的学生对着一个波特发情。简直比伏地魔复活还可怕。

被呵斥的学生们赶忙低下头对付要命的魔药练习卷，好几个被Omega信息素影响的人尴尬地红了脖子。

近距离围观了全程的德拉科嗤之以鼻。

真的还有人现在依然对波特有那种想法？不可思议。

作为从小就被奉为巫师届“小救世主”并且长相也不赖的“天选之人”，哈利自然不乏早就偷偷盼望着他分化成自己心仪性别的追求者。希望他成为Alpha或Beta的人早已心碎一地，而起初因他分化成Omega的而窃喜的人，现在不是悔得肠子都悔青了，就是还没亲自领教过心上人的“厉害”。

有眼人都能看出哈利会是那种可以徒手吊打Alpha的Omega，可谁能想到救世主还是个绝世双面人。

百年来最年轻的找球手天赋异禀，分化成Omega也依然是魁地奇球场的王者，所有妄图在他面前证明自己的Alpha无一不落得个被嘲讽“连Omega都比不过算什么Alpha”的下场。而在别处胜其一筹被刮目相看比斯内普当众跳踢踏舞的可能性更小，顶多换来一句“A比O强不是天经地义吗”，再较真下去起冲突直接出杀手锏——“你好意思这么欺负Omega吗！”言下之意我要去告状了，你不怕宝石被扣完你就继续。

这谁顶得住。是个Alpha都受不了这种屈辱！

好几个被美色迷了心窍的勇士去堵波特表白回来后都崩溃地表示，承受不住，真的承受不住，谁能上谁牛逼。

这显然已经不是谁敢上的问题了。是本就强势的黄金男孩分化后直接成了无人敢惹的校霸，Alpha见了他都得绕道走，谁惹波特生气谁倒霉，吃了闷亏还无处撒气。

但独孤求败实在寂寞，作为死对头的德拉科自然成了哈利的重点炮轰对象。

——所谓的微妙平衡被打破，就是指，现在的德拉科面对哈利，仿佛一拳打在棉花糖上，所有的找茬嘲讽通通被“AO有别”的大牌子拦截，屡战屡败，再也尝不到任何和波特作对的快感。

自两人分化以来将近一年，德拉科受尽了窝囊气，每天用来思考如何报复波特的时间比以往翻了倍。尽管他目前为止还没有成功过。

潘西和布雷斯对此只想翻白眼：“放着大好时光不去约妹子而全部消耗在波特身上，你是不是有病？”

德拉科表示你们懂个屁，这是事关Alpha马尔福尊严的问题。

两个Beta好友无语凝噎，从此放弃劝他悬崖勒马。潘西涂着指甲挑起眉毛，离开前想了半天送给他一句话：“我看你们两个打架迟早打着打着打到床上去。”

布雷斯深以为然，德拉科当她放屁。

呵，就算真打到床上去，也是他把波特揍得爬不起来只能躺床上。

下课铃在德拉科写完最后一个词的那一刻准时响起。

他在周围一片刷刷的笔声和哀叹中满意地舒了口气，斯内普这次出题非常狠，想必多数人连写都写不完。铁石心肠的魔药老师挥着魔杖收走了全部人面前的羊皮纸，德拉科伸个懒腰准备回宿舍，站起身时余光忽然瞟到旁边座位上一个棕皮封面的本子。

原来是波特的DADA笔记本，他眼睛一亮，顿时来了兴趣。本子里不知为何还夹着一串钥匙。

德拉科勾起嘴角把它塞进了自己包里。

**03**

清澈柔和的月光如水般倾泻而下，给霍格沃茨的城堡笼上一层朦胧的夜色。

德拉科自旋转的楼梯上走下，顺着二楼的走廊悠悠地漫步进图书馆。四处抓不听话乱跑的小屁孩给别的学院扣分永远是乐趣之一，在静谧无人的夜里自由游荡也让人心情无比舒畅。自从五年级当上级长以来，夜巡就成了他仅次于和波特作对的最爱的娱乐项目。

当然，有些时候这两者并不矛盾。德拉科看着前方禁书区分隔线上无风自动的绳子默默冷笑一声，波特果然不会安生待在他的狮子窝里。

他贴着墙缝跟了进去，顺着窸窸窣窣的声音绕到几层书架之后。被盯上的人还对此毫无知觉，一本书正在被一只凭空出现的手从书架里往外抽，德拉科粗略估计了一下高度，嗯，波特一定垫脚了。

书本消失在微微被扭曲了的空气中，德拉科拖着调子在翻页声中懒洋洋地开口：“大半夜跑来禁书区看什么见不得人的东西呢，嗯？”

前面传来一声砰的闷响，德拉科勾着得意的笑一把抓住流质般的幕布往后一拉，露出一个头发乱糟糟的波特，脚边是刚刚托了他的福被摔在地上的书。

德拉科的视线跟着落到摊开的书页上，还没来得及看清个大概，就被急急忙忙把书揣回怀里的哈利阻隔了视线。后者攥着书瞪了他一眼：“你有病吗，想吓死我？”

波特心虚了。德拉科眉毛一抬：“你在看什么？”

这早就不是他第一次抓到波特违反校规了，他甚至已经对波特的夜游神器隐形衣了如指掌。而波特也从来没把他的“格兰芬多扣十分”当回事，反正这个邪恶的家伙有一万种方法让另一个级长韦斯莱加倍地给斯莱特林扣回去。总而言之，德拉科对哈利被自己抓包后的反应非常熟悉，这厚脸皮的疤头才不会因此惊慌。

所以显然，他的反常另有其因。

至于原因到底是什么，这种事情都不需要凭直觉猜测，德拉科眼睛一转趁哈利试图抢回隐形衣分神的空档伸手一捞，捏住对方怀里的书皮就往外扯。

哈利反应很快，察觉到不对立刻放弃隐形衣转而死死抱住那本书。“放手，你这个混蛋！”

德拉科才不放手。一个送到眼前的抓住波特把柄绝佳机会，他要是放开了才是真的脑子被巨怪吃了。

两个人拔河一样拽着书僵持不下，德拉科试图看清书封面上的标题，却碍于光线太暗动作太大无法实现。唉，要是早点学会了无杖魔法就好了。

再强悍的Omega想要轻松赢过同样拼尽全力的同龄Alpha还是不太现实，哈利涨红的脸色让德拉科怀疑他下一秒就要把自己大卸八块（事实上他可能也真是这么想的）。僵持不下之时，被当成拔河绳的书突然开口说话了：“我要被撕破了，粗鲁！就算我再吸引你们也请给我们情色书刊一点最基本的尊重吧！”高亢的尖叫在寂静的图书馆中格外清晰，“梅林的蕾丝内裤，你们这些小崽子到底有完没完！”

正在拔河的两个人不约而同地僵住了。这回，德拉科借着窗外的月光看清了封皮上的一行大字。

**《花花世界》 _——本期主题：十招教你在性爱中拥有极致体验_**

德拉科沉默了。他缓缓抬起头，黑发Omega明亮的绿眼与灰蓝接触片刻后不自在地移开了：“看什么看，没见过色情书刊？”

德拉科还真没见过。作为一个从小被教导各类礼仪和传统观念的纯血巫师，这种“黄书”自然是连边都不会摸到的。事实上，受惯了保守矜持理念熏陶的马尔福小少爷，压根连想都没想过要去看这些东西。

他张了张口，不知道该先表达自己的震惊还是做些别的什么，千言万语汇聚成两个音节：“哇，波特。哇。”

“干什么？”哈利凶巴巴，但声音明显没有平日一半底气。

再次掉在地上的书页摊开，大片大胆露骨的图片和文字描写映入眼帘，浑身的血液一半冲上脸颊一半向下半身涌去，对于这方面只知道基本生理常识的德拉科感觉自己被打开了新世界的大门。

波特不会这些都已经尝试过了吧。

这个想法突然冒出来，德拉科哆嗦了一下，是哪个Alpha这么倒霉。他把心里涌上来的一种怪怪的感觉归结于对那个不知名Alpha的同情。

他看了眼蹲在自己旁边的哈利，脱口而出的却是：“你看这些做什么？”

“好奇啊。”黑发Omega脸还红着，在奶白透明的月光下似乎比刚刚抢书时更红了些。原来波特还会脸红，德拉科感到很惊奇。

“虽然我对随便找个Alpha做爱没兴趣，但是个人总会好奇那个到底是什么感觉的吧。”

……这么说波特并没有和人实战过？德拉科心里怪怪的感觉被另一种奇异的不知名情绪取代了。

而且他说得好像很有道理。不过吧……

“可你是个Omega。”没想到波特已经离经叛道到这种地步了，“看这种东西都不害臊的吗？”

“Omega怎么了？”哈利看回来，方才的一丝害羞已经烟消云散，“我们凭什么不能看色情书刊？”

德拉科从他的语气中嗅到了“AO平权”炮火的味道。他并不想就这个问题和人吵一架，但有些习惯是改不掉的，比如碰上波特就一定要杠到底。

“我真没见过你这种Omega，”德拉科啧啧感叹，“如果有Omega巫师道德守则的话，你肯定评分为负。”

哈利不屑地哼了一声：“谁稀罕你们那套破规矩。”

詹姆和莉莉从小就告诉他不要顾忌旁人眼光，要做最真实的自己，想做什么就去做。认真履行这条教诲的哈利迄今为止都活得很开心。

“纯血家族都是这么教育后代的，”德拉科习惯性搬出纯血优越理论，“你爸妈把你教成这样，真是难怪波特家被开除了纯血二十八家族。”

这话显然是瞎扯淡，然而哈利却因此黑了脸。

“不许说我父母坏话！该反思的是你爸妈才对吧，教出你这种飞扬跋扈欺软怕硬的讨厌鬼。”

德拉科一听也不高兴了。“你想打架么，疤头？”

哈利张嘴似乎想说打就打谁怕谁，却被突然照过来的光线刺得差点睁不开眼。

原来他们吵架吵得太过入迷，连洛丽丝夫人的猫叫都没听到。

级长也并不拥有在大半夜进入禁书区的权利，费尔奇提着灯笼看一眼手中色情杂志的封面，又看一眼不知不见间几乎挨在一起的两个学生，看得哈利和德拉科浑身不自在起来。

他妈的，这要如何解释自己和那个家伙什么关系都没有啊？

在这个世纪难题面前，连随之而来的第二天关禁闭都没那么可怕了呢。

**04**

全霍格沃茨哈利最讨厌的地方，非地窖的魔药教室和准备室莫属。

皱着眉头辨认粗略看去根本毫无区别的瓶瓶罐罐，标签贴到第三十个时他终于没了耐心，重重地叹着气往地上一蹲。

“干什么，消极怠工吗疤头？你可别指望我帮你干掉你的活。”

哈利瞪了一眼桌子对面的人。“我会在这里还不是因为你！”

“你想想清楚到底是谁先大半夜在禁书区看色情杂志的。”德拉科提醒他。

费尔奇把他们两个连同那本色情刊物一起交给斯内普和麦格的时刻简直永生难忘。在他们试图弧线推卸责任的时候，那本聒噪的书又不合时宜地发言了：“都别吵啦，你们抢我的时候明明都很投入啊。”

操，这该死的书就不能换个时间彰显自己的存在感。那一瞬间的尴尬简直无法用语言形容，两个院长（尤其是斯内普）投过来的眼神让人浑身都发毛，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

于是他们就被一起扔到斯内普的魔药准备室整理这里成堆的未标记魔药了。

接下来的一筐似乎是抑制剂，分化后AO通用的缓和剂和镇定剂都有，看来医疗翼这方面相关的药物都是从这儿来的。想到自己一直吃的抑制剂很可能是斯内普配置的，哈利忍不住打了个激灵。身边的人投来疑惑的一瞥，他摇摇头：“我不太分得清这些东西。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。不愧是波特。但他也确实怕那个毛躁的蠢狮子出差错，别的魔药还好说，这些和第二性别相关的药用品搞错了，就算自己是斯内普最偏爱的学生也会后果惨烈。于是只得认命地把一整筐药瓶拉过来。

成功偷了懒的哈利倒也没好意思提前溜走（奇怪，这家伙竟然还不是完全没良知，德拉科想），在地上坐了一会跑去架子边四处观察起来。

哈利对课本和常规魔药材料及成品都没什么兴趣，但被架子顶层一些看起来是杂物的东西吸引了注意力。上面有一张许多人一起的合影，他认出了爸爸妈妈教父还有卢平教授，斯内普也在，画面上的他们看起来还很年轻，莉莉正在怀孕。妈妈这么多年来一点都没变呢，哈利扬起嘴角，还是那么年轻漂亮。

他把相框放回去，目光落在下层的一小瓶药剂上。这瓶药孤零零地立在这里，上面什么标记都没有，旁边只有一小片纸标注着这是六年级高级魔药学下半个学期要讲的魔药。哈利没有预习课本的习惯，特别是被妈妈逼着才选了的高级魔药学，完全是靠着魔药天才妈妈上学时的魔药笔记混过来的，自然对此毫无概念。

但人总是有好奇心的。好奇心特别强烈的哈利没怎么多想就拿起了那一小瓶呈现珍珠母光泽的液体，试图拧开它。瓶塞被拔出来的瞬间，一个懒洋洋的熟悉声音突然在耳后响起：“你又在干什么坏事？”

哈利被吓了一跳，条件反射转过身，几乎撞进金发少年怀里。后者注意到他手上的东西，挑起一边眉毛：“乱动西弗勒斯的魔药？可真有你的，波特。你连这是什么都不知道吧？”

哈利当然不知道，但是他看得出德拉科也没认出它。秉着无论如何不能让马尔福得意的原则，他很不要命地对着敞开的瓶口猛吸一口气，顿时被塞了满鼻腔清新古龙水、青苹果和发胶的味道，呛得他差点咳嗽起来。

“谁说我不认识，不就是气味增强剂么。”哈利得意地勾起嘴角，他不能更确信了，刚才明显就是被无限放大的马尔福身上的气味。

德拉科狐疑地看他一眼，拿过试剂瓶也闻了闻。闻完半晌没说话，满脸不情愿，最后皱着眉开口，“你是去草堆里打滚了三百圈吗疤头？”

哈利猜他是闻到了自己身上的气味，来关禁闭之前他确实是去海格的小屋边玩了。

“承认我正确有那么难吗，马尔福少爷？”哈利哼道，转身想走的时候被斯莱特林校袍里的一抹银色抓住了眼球。

他丢了好几天没找到的钥匙串！

“怎么会在你这里？！”哈利一把抓住校袍墨绿色的里衬怒视他，“我说怎么找不到了，原来他妈的被你偷走了！”

梅林，失去魁地奇球场更衣室和大门的钥匙简直就像剥夺了哈利半条命，导致他发情期请假的这几天都没法去球场，无聊到发霉。

德拉科把袍子往相反的方向扯，试图合上被扒开的衣服。“注意措辞，波特。是你逃考试逃得太得意忘形而抛弃了你的钥匙和笔记本，而我，非常好心地收留了无家可归的它们。”

“你竟然还拿了我的笔记本！”哈利瞪大了眼，“我早该想到的，难怪飞来咒都不起作用，除了你这个卑鄙可恶的小人还会是谁！”

德拉科被气笑了：“重点是这个吗？”他拢了拢袍子，没成功，“放手，你要把我袍子撕破了，蠢狮子。”

“还给我，臭雪貂！”

哈利伸手去抓挂在斯莱特林校袍内贴袋的那串钥匙，德拉科眼疾手快把钥匙从袍子里拽出来握在手里举高，身高硬伤的哈利气结，踮着脚去够，整个人都扑到了金发Alpha身上。

“有本事自己来拿。”德拉科笑得很欠揍，“告诉教授也没有用，你拿不回去的。”

“你他妈——”哈利咬牙切齿，又扑腾了几下，悲惨地发现自己除了像个树袋熊一样扒在马尔福身上外毫无办法。

推搡之间两人双双摔在墙边，哈利跨坐在德拉科腿上，衣衫不整眼镜歪斜，他身下的人也在争夺中出了汗，嘶声喘着气。哈利突然意识到这个姿势糟糕透了——昨晚的杂志里，浑身赤裸的Alpha和Omega也是这么紧紧相拥遨游情海。操。

分化之后也不是没有这么肉搏过，可不知为什么一起看过色情杂志后，好像就有什么东西不太一样了。Alpha近在咫尺的吐息，汗液中迸发的荷尔蒙，还有手掌下突然间过分清晰的坚实流畅的肌肉线条……

“你还要在我身上坐多久？”

低沉嗓音把哈利从色情杂志里缱绻奔放的文字回忆中拉回现实，他触电一样从对方身上弹起来，热度爬上脸颊：“你要不要脸啊马尔福，占我便宜？”

金发Alpha扯开一个假笑冷哼道：“放心吧波特，就算全世界只剩你一个Omega，我也不会对你有任何除了锤扁你那愚蠢脑袋之外的想法。”

如果他苍白的脸上红晕不那么明显的话，这话或许会更有说服力一些。但显然两个人都选择性忽视了一些开始变得不对劲的东西，比如空气中开始弥漫的樱桃和黄油啤酒气息。

“呸，别搞得好像我会对你有兴趣一样。”哈利做了个鬼脸，“还好意思说我，靠强占Omega所有物来获得假想胜利的快感，你算什么Alpha？”

“Alpha的绅士礼仪对你这种Omega不适用。”

德拉科看了眼手中的钥匙扬起下巴，露出代表性的“就喜欢看你讨厌我但是干不掉我的样子”坏笑：“反正它现在归我了——如果带着诚意来求我的话，我会考虑一下跟你交易的。”

“你做梦去吧，操！”

**05**

壁炉噼里啪啦地烤着火，整个公共休息室的空气都被烧得暖融融。

哈利竖着一本书窝在沙发里，面前放着一杯冒热气的热可可。休息室的门被推开，赫敏抱着一沓书本走进来，在他对面的沙发上坐下。

棕色鬈发的女孩扯开围巾，目光落在写着“近代世界魔法史”的封皮上：“你看完了吗哈利？别忘了下周一就要交论文了。”

男孩几乎整张脸都被厚重的书挡住了，绿眼短暂地从面前移开瞟了她一眼，含糊地应了两声，注意力便又回到眼前的东西上。而他显然不是在看枯燥无味的魔法史。

赫敏眯起眼睛：“哈利？”

被连着呼唤两声后哈利终于抬起眼，好像刚刚意识到她的存在：“啊？啊，那个，我也不知道罗恩去哪儿了，呃——”

“……”哈利在她的目光下讪讪地闭了嘴。

赫敏叹了口气。“庞弗雷夫人让我提醒你，你第二支抑制剂还没去打过。”

“哦哦知道了。”哈利松了口气又缩回去了，赫敏摇了摇头准备回女生宿舍。印象中哈利从来没有忘记过抑制剂，这次的表现倒着实有一点反常，但她今天非常疲惫，也无力继续追问显然心思完全不在这场对话上的人。大不了明天再问问。

哈利还不知道自己已经引起了好友万事通小姐的注意，他正全神贯注地盯着夹在书页间的活点地图看。

十点钟声敲响的那一刻，标着“德拉科·马尔福”的脚印终于出现在他期待的目的地，哈利立刻从沙发上跳起来夺门而去。

他才不会让马尔福那家伙的奸计得逞！

德拉科从更衣室里出来，通往球场的路上多了个人。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”是问句，他脸上神情却没多意外。

哈利翘起嘴角：“我有的是办法。”

细想起来波特这个夜游专业户似乎确实没怎么被费尔奇抓到过。对比自己在夜晚抓到波特的高频率，这似乎不太正常：不是他已经修炼成波特雷达的本事，就是波特有什么特殊手段来躲避别人。德拉科倾向于认为是两者结合。眼下重点并不在于此，金发少年眯了眯眼睛，但他迟早会揭穿波特的小把戏的。

“做个交易吧，马尔福。”哈利举起手中的金色飞贼，“你和我，一对一，看谁先抓到它。我赢了你就把我的东西还给我，”德拉科一挑眉毛正要拒绝，被他抬手阻止了。“先听我说完。如果你赢了，我就给你当一周的小弟、跟班，或者随你怎么说，总之听你差遣。怎么样？”

德拉科不得不承认他有点心动。一个低眉顺眼任他使唤的波特！梅林，这可是在他最离谱的梦里都没出现过的情节，波特在全校的注视下对自己毕恭毕敬这种事，想想就觉得可以笑一辈子。

“有意思。你就不怕全校都知道哈利·波特热衷于半夜看黄书？”德拉科摆出高人一筹的姿态，提醒对方自己还掌握着他另一个把柄。

“你又是怎么知道的呢？”哈利似笑非笑，看起来笃定了德拉科一定会答应自己，“到时候全校流传的八卦将会是'马尔福和波特深夜在图书馆幽会搞黄色'，你觉得会是你更丢脸还是我更在意呢？”

德拉科脑子里立刻浮现出费尔奇和两个院长脸上的表情。黑发少年的神情无辜又坦荡，他不由再次感叹这世界上怎么会有波特这么不要脸的Omega。

“那行。”他冷笑着扯开嘴角，“准备好被我揍得屁滚尿流吧，自大狂疤头。”

被放飞的金色飞贼隐匿在影影绰绰的夜色中，没有点灯的球场比白日多了一层混沌的神秘感，德拉科悬停在上空俯瞰球场四角，夜风穿过披着四学院旗帜空荡荡的观赏塔，撩开拂在眼前飞扬的发丝，他的视线最终落在格兰芬多找球手身上。

黑发少年没像他一样选择静观其变，而是骑着火弩箭绕着场壁巡飞，看似悠闲自在，但德拉科知道他全身的肌肉都处于临界的待机状态，一旦捕捉到目标的影子便会自动开到最大码。

巡游无果的哈利调转火弩箭的方向往上攀升，越过他的头顶，随后俯冲而下，在冲进球门前一秒利落地刹车。德拉科忍不住嗤笑一声，作为审时度势精打细算能力满分的斯莱特林，他完全不懂这种无端浪费体力的行为有什么意义。但他也不得不承认波特就是有那样让人眼红的绝佳天赋，多数人眼中吃力不讨好的炫技，哈利在无意识间就可以轻松完成——比如刚刚的动作。这是别人羡慕不来的资本。

如果狮子能插上翅膀翱翔天空，那一定就是波特的样子。朝气蓬勃，英姿飒爽，耀眼得如同一轮火红的小太阳。

当然德拉科是不会承认自己多年来屡次在球场上看死对头飞行的身姿看得入了迷的事实的。

“在跳芭蕾呢，波特？”

哈利扭过头要嘲讽回去，却眼尖地捕捉到笃然闪现在墨绿色光轮2001尾部的金光。德拉科见他突然向自己冲过来愣了愣，身体自行作出反应沉下扫帚，果然见到一臂之遥处跃动的金色光点，立刻向飞贼扑去。

他才不要像四年前相似的场景里一样丢脸地输掉！波特固然天赋异禀，可要是像别人一样甘拜下风，他也就不是马尔福了。

金色飞贼的运动轨迹毫无规律可循，一会垂直下降，一会直上云霄，像调皮的精灵般借着夜色掩护和他们玩着捉迷藏。两人飞着飞着成了并肩追逐，金红与银绿的披风在极速气流中翻飞着簌簌作响，不知不觉间已上升到离地几十英尺的高空。深秋时节的夜晚已经凝起寒霜，德拉科却一点也不觉得冷，反而被紧挨着的身体间发散的热气蒸得浑身发暖。

飞贼停歇在薄薄的云雾间，一眨眼的功夫又急速下蹿。反应迅速的哈利即刻俯冲下去，路线几乎与地面成直角，扫帚像长在他身上一样稳稳当当，德拉科见过这样的场景很多次，贴身见证依然不自觉倒抽一口冷气，他自认没有这样的本事，迟疑一瞬向着预判中飞贼行进的路线滑翔而去。

下坠感伴随呼啦啦的风声达到顶峰，他成功在球门下方几米处赶上紧逼目标的哈利，两人对视一眼，无形的电火花噼里啪啦地炸开。而那逗了两个顶尖找球手十多分钟的调皮飞贼像是终于玩得心满意足，静静地悬停在薄雾似的夜色阴影中，乖巧而诱人。

斯莱特林细长的手指和飞贼颤动的翅更接近，一向大胆的哈利见状直接站在火弩箭上往前够去。接着，在前者“你不要命了吗蠢货”的惊呼中，两只手同时贴着金色小球合拢。

他们以一种奇异的姿势扭在一起盘旋着下落摔在草皮上，无暇顾及的两把飞天扫帚被活生生摔出几米远。两个人的身体依旧紧紧缠在一起，哈利死死压在德拉科身上，另一只手也握上了两人交握的手企图拉开对方的手指。

“喂，明明是我先抓到的！”哈利咬牙切齿。

“耍赖皮也要有个限度，别再挣扎了波特——你输了！”德拉科同样铆足了力，一手揪住身上人的衣领想把他拉开。操，波特这家伙真的跟头狮子似的蛮力十足。

又一次僵持不下的肉搏。只是这一次没有赶来阻止他们的老师，也没有任何一方提起“好A（O）不和O（A）斗”，各自都打定了主意决不能认输。

一时间谁都没有新的动作，只是那么静止在那里，德拉科仰躺着注视哈利近在咫尺的面庞，后知后觉地意识到自己体内的燥热感完全没有缓解，反而在喘息的间歇里愈发像一团火似的烧起来。

空气的味道像是打翻了一桶樱桃汁一样浓郁。

德拉科的表情出现一瞬间的空白。还压在他身上的人也终于感觉到不对劲，瞳孔蓦然地震起来：“我操，你他妈可别是——”

他们都知道哈利没说完的半句话是什么。

浓郁的樱桃信息素里混进了些酒精味，哈利跪在金发Alpha身上的腿开始有些发软。他突然意识到，即使平时自己再怎么嘲讽这娇气小少爷“长了这么张骚O脸，也好意思说自己是A”，这个人也是个货真价实的Alpha。

易感期时能诱导他这个Omega被动发情的Alpha。

——更别提他现在本就处在发情期，只是暂时用抑制剂压下去了而已。身下人腰间变得坚硬的部位因为姿势的缘故直直地压在他小腹上，Omega腺体在Alpha信息素包围下又开始活跃起来，哈利能感觉到自己后面已经开始湿了。他想起早些时候赫敏提醒他的事，顿时悔得肠子都青了。

“操啊马尔福你是不是没脑子，对自己易感期一点感觉都没有的吗？”

德拉科苍白的脸因为情动染上了一层绯色：“你他妈一个处在发情期的Omega不也在满世界乱跑？”

“……”

深秋的夜风裹挟着寒气卷过树梢和草皮，两人所处的一小方空间却似火炉般滚烫，刚刚还在暴风中心的金色飞贼此刻早已滚落在一旁无人理会。

灰色旋风与雨后森林相接，清冷的月光下哈利的绿眼璀璨得像天边的流星。到底是雨后含苞年纪的Omega，德拉科头一次注意到黑发少年分化后更加漂亮的五官和细腻皮肤，连吐出的气息都带着Omega特有的甜美香气。

Alpha猛烈的侵略性信息素包裹下，哈利体内的情欲春潮一样漫过理智的阀阈。垂眼注意到金发少年死死黏在自己嘴唇上的视线，一个大胆又理所应当的想法从脑海里冒出来，他舔舔唇，满意地看到身下人喉结滚动的动作。

“喂，”他勾起嘴角，“要做吗？”

灰眼猛地抬起来对上他的视线，情欲下几乎缩成竖瞳的眼底闪过一丝惊异。

哈利在心里暗笑他没出息，故意用鼓胀的下身去蹭对方同样滚烫硬挺的裆部，凑到人耳旁略带嘲讽地吹气：“害怕了，马尔福？”

意料之中的答复来得比想象中更快：“操，你想得美。”

星火燎原，烈焰灼身，无非就是一瞬间的事。

哈利由着兴奋起来的Alpha把自己压在草坪上接吻，在漫天星辰带着笑意的温柔注视下闭上眼，向陌生又刺激的欲海交出全身的支配权。

月色温柔，汗水滴落，若隐若现的惊喘中，灌木中栖息的生灵悄悄地红了脸。

**06**

德拉科在一大团潮湿的、带着不明味道的棉被中醒来。

刚刚从睡梦中回到现实，脑子里的齿轮还没开始正常运作，他揉揉眼睛吸了口气，立马就被浓重的酒精和腥涩味呛得咳嗽起来。这一呛倒是把他呛清醒了。

映入眼帘是满屋子的狼藉，外衣和内裤散落一地，质地上好的被子以一种极端不优雅的方式扭成结缠在他腿上，墨绿的床单上沾满星星点点的乳白色痕迹。低头，自己全身上下不着片缕，胸前和手臂上全是疑似抓痕和牙印的红印记。

昨夜的记忆一下子涌了上来，他和某个人一路从魁地奇球场的草坪滚进更衣室，接着一路跌跌撞撞回到他的级长寝室，像昏了头的交配期动物一样互相抱着又咬又啃。他把人压在床上，沉浸在Omega柔软湿热的身体里无法自拔，对方身体的每一处都让他沉迷，细软蓬松的发丝、果冻一样的嘴唇、春水荡漾的绿眼、顺着额头上伤疤滚落的汗液……

德拉科的脑袋轰地炸开了。

梅林的蕾丝内裤。他和一个Omega上了床。这个Omega还是，哈利他妈的波特。

一瞬间德拉科脑海里跑过许多画面，从卢修斯拿着蛇头手杖追着他暴打到波特在威森加摩的陈述席上泪水涟涟地控诉自己强暴了他，越想越脊背发凉。接着他意识到房间里只有他一个人，那个黑头发的家伙早就跑得没影了。

床边地上凌乱的衣物中落着一张撕得很不平整的便签纸，他下意识把它捡了起来。

……操！

另一边，哈利顶着一头鸡窝似的乱毛，在清晨六点半敲开了格兰芬多公共休息室的大门，在胖夫人关切的惊呼中进了寝室倒头就睡。

再醒来时太阳已经高挂头顶，床边围着神色各不相同的一群人，罗恩一脸担忧，赫敏拧着眉头，西莫迪安和金妮满脸写着八卦：“你昨晚夜不归宿去哪儿了？”

哈利挠着后脑坐起来，头有点疼。纵欲过度果然会引起身体酸痛，原来书上说的都是真的。

“没干嘛，”他嘟哝着，“在有求必应屋玩着玩着睡着了。”

拙劣的谎言显然连金妮都没能骗过：“那你怎么回来以后还跟死猪一样睡到大中午？”

如果你晚上和人在床上大战了几个小时三百回合的话，你也会累成这样的。当然他才不会把这句话说出来。

“我太累了。”他摆摆手把这个话题糊弄过去，尽管棕发女巫脸上的神情摆明了写着“这事没完”。闻闻手臂，很好，早上补打的抑制剂已经差不多把马尔福的樱桃味盖掉了，拍拍身子从床上跳下来。

“午饭结束了没？”

十二点多的大堂里人已经走得七七八八，好在长桌上的食物还剩了不少。

经历了一夜体力运动又一早上没吃东西的哈利狼吞虎咽，风卷残云般把格兰芬多餐盘里的食物全吃完了，满意地打了个饱嗝。

进食过程中对面长桌有道熟悉的目光一直黏着自己，因此在大堂外被人扯进一个空教室时他完全不意外。

黑发少年擦擦嘴角的残渣往墙上一靠：“大少爷有何贵干？”

德拉科把一张皱巴巴的纸摔在他脸上：“你什么意思？”

“就，”哈利瞟了眼自己早上匆忙留下的龙飞凤舞字迹，“字面意思啊。你不识字吗？要不要我给你念一遍。”

**_——体验不错，多谢款待。PS.我不会负责的。_ **

“你明知道我不是这个意思！”金发斯莱特林磨了磨后牙，“这他妈算什么，睡完就翻脸不认人？你知道你在干什么吗？”

“哈？那你还想怎么样。跟我谈恋爱吗？”哈利捂着胸口做出一副受到惊吓的表情。

“滚，谁要跟你恋爱。”德拉科忍不住破口大骂，“我就知道你这愚蠢的疤头对那些事一窍不通！操，虽然我非常想回到昨晚让这一切从未发生过，但你也太不守O道了吧？！是你先勾引的我，还喊着要我标记你，结果一醒来就拍拍屁股走人，你当我是什么人？”

哈利抱起手臂嗤笑一声：“嚯，你就很守A德了？还不是你没拒绝才会发生之后的事。再说，发情期Omega的话能当真吗，我们发情期间满脑子只有几把难道不是常识？”

德拉科被他粗俗的发言气得涨红了脸。“操，我要是不守A德我现在就不会来找你，白痴！”

“什么意思？”哈利挑起眉，“等等，你别告诉我你们那套迂腐纯血家族规矩里还包含着什么'跟Omega上过床就得娶ta'的恐怖条例？”

金发Alpha难看的脸色印证了他的猜想，哈利倒抽一口冷气：“哇，你们是生活在上个世纪的老古董吗？这都什么年代了，还流行贞操这种东西啊？”

“我不管，反正是你害我丢了贞洁，你得负责。”

开玩笑，年纪轻轻行为不检点跟人鬼混没了纯贞这种事要是被人知道了，他纯血Alpha洁身自好的尊贵面子往哪放？这该死的疤头要害得他以后老婆都娶不到了！

哈利看他的眼神就好像看一头发了狂的巴克比克：“梅林的胡子，你不是认真的吧？！大家都是快成年的巫师了，你情我愿睡一觉到底有什么大不了的，我一个Omega都不在意这种东西，你个Alpha懂事点行不行？”

“我们纯血Alpha才不像你这么随便！”德拉科彻底愤怒了。

“那你要我怎么办啊？”哈利被他搞得不耐烦起来，发情假只剩一天半了，他才不要把宝贵时间浪费在这种匪夷所思毫无意义的对话上，“现在就跟你去结婚，还是把你昨天晚上弄我肚子里的东西倒出来塞回去？”

思想保守的马尔福少爷被噎得说不出话来。梅林，这世界上怎么会有波特这么粗鲁没教养的Omega？

哈利见他不说话，翻了个白眼从墙上直起身子往门口走去。“差不多得了，又不是你挨操，搞成这幅被始乱终弃的良家妇女形象真的很让人恶寒。我走了，再见。”

德拉科看着黑发Omega潇洒离去的背影，再次被气得目瞪口呆。他明明就是被始乱终弃了！

操，真是倒了八辈子的大霉才会摊上波特这么个完全不知正统O道为何物的家伙。

**07**

圣诞节将至，霍格沃茨被白雪打扮得银装素裹，整个校园洋溢着幸福欢乐的气氛，就连常年阴森幽冷的斯莱特林公共休息室都挂起了五彩斑斓的装饰品。

凑到壁炉前拿点心的布雷斯打了个喷嚏，转身嫌弃地朝金发好友皱起鼻子。

“啧，不是我说，你这个味道真的太浓了。别说Omega，Beta都要被你吓跑。”

斯莱特林的级长一脸阴郁地靠在沙发里，完全没有要搭理他的意思。在另一张沙发上涂指甲的潘西头也没抬：“不用管他，少男的青春期烦恼罢了，让他自己纠结去。”

德拉科哼了一声：“别把我当聋子。”

如果不是为了彻底压掉身上残留的波特信息素味道，他哪里用得着每天从头到脚喷一大堆熏死人的香水？太有损他高雅的品味了！

但是这种程度的形象损害比起被人发现自己和波特睡过的后果完全不值一提。身边这群人一个个鼻子和老鼠似的，即使最亲近的两个朋友是Beta对信息素不敏感，其他人迟早也会闻出来，而有一个人发现了就等于大半个学校都会知道，接着这件事就一定会通过各种小道消息传到马尔福庄园——卢修斯百分之两百会气得直接把他开除家族名分。

波特不要脸，可他还要命呢。

（不幸中的万幸是那个疤头倒还有点脑子，没忘记及时吃避孕魔药。但是一想到自己去提醒时波特翻着白眼表示他多此一举，以及“我对给你生孩子完全他妈的没有任何兴趣”，德拉科还是没由来的一阵生气。）

为了保险起见，他甚至决定圣诞假要借口留在学校学习不回去过了。在信件里被骂一顿，总比一回家被火眼金睛的爸妈发现异常然后当场打出家门好。

“我鞋子线有点脱了，明天陪我去修一下。”潘西在和布雷斯讨论圣诞假前最后一次霍格莫德日的安排。

“明天我妈找我有事，你让他陪你去。”布雷斯朝德拉科扬扬下巴。

“到底谁是我男朋友？”潘西翻了个白眼，但秉着逛街不能没人一起的原则还是转头问了一句：“大少爷，有伴了吗？还没的话陪陪我这孤家寡人吧？”

德拉科本来想断然拒绝，转念一想既然已经决定圣诞留校，总得购置一些礼物给家里寄回去，于是不太情愿地点了头。

“先说好，我不会给你提东西的。”

潘西哧道：“本来也没指望你。”

如果能提前预知到会在霍格莫德碰到波特的话，德拉科发誓他是绝不会在一天前答应潘西的。

前不久还跟他共度了一夜春宵的家伙被一群人簇拥在一起，在蜂蜜公爵糖果店前对着不知道什么东西笑得眼睛都看不见了——关键是，他正在和好几个Alpha亲密地勾肩搭背，而且离他最近的那个还是隆巴顿！

那一夜之后德拉科天天愁得头都要秃了，想到波特就气得胸口疼，可脑子又控制不住地总要去回想春风一度的奇妙感觉。结果这一切的罪魁祸首却潇洒得不行，丝毫没受任何影响。

他简直怀疑波特是为了耍赖皮把自己的本子和钥匙偷回去才和他上床的。

德拉科不知道是不是什么Alpha天生的占有欲在作祟，或是出于对双方心理负担巨大差异的不平衡，反正他现在看到波特和别的愚蠢Alpha贴得那么近、一点没有“AO有别”意识的样子，非常的不爽。

盯人盯得太过专注，以致于身边的人喊了他好几声都没听到。等他终于意识到有人在叫自己时，潘西的白眼已经快翻到天上去了。

“你一秒钟不盯波特就会死吗？”她早就对曾经的暗恋对象对死对头倾注了过多关注一事习以为常，不耐烦地催促他把钱付了别在柜台前占着茅坑不拉屎。

德拉科慢吞吞地从袍子口袋里掏出金加隆，潘西百无聊赖地等在一边，金发少年刚刚的神情又闪入脑海。敏锐的女巫直起身子。德拉科以往看波特的目光不是刚刚那样的。直白强烈，宛若怨妇，她发誓作为熟识十多年的发小，以前可从未在以冰冷无情出名的马尔福少爷眼中见到过这样的眼神。联系这人最近的不对劲表现……不是吧，就那么几秒时间，他的眼睛怎么又黏回那个格兰芬多身上了？！

有情况，绝对有情况。

“喂，德拉科，”她挑起眉戳戳发小的手臂，“别告诉我你想邀请波特当圣诞舞会的舞伴？”

这一次德拉科闻言立马就回神了，灰蓝眼睛很愤怒地瞪了她一眼：“你脑子被芨芨草塞满了吗，潘？我哪怕邀请一个家养小精灵都不可能去邀请那个疤头！”

不邀请就不邀请，反应这么大干什么？潘西无语，她就不该去关心这对神经病无止尽的纠缠。

另一边，哈利也发现了街对面礼品店里投来的目光。倒不是他有在特别关注某个人——马尔福那一头亮得发光的金发真的很显眼，想不注意到都难。

确实想不注意到都难，连他身边的纳威都注意到了。高个的Alpha小心翼翼地碰碰他的手臂：“哈利，马尔福好像看你好久了。”

“别管他，他一直这么神经质。”哈利敷衍道。

纳威欲言又止：“可是……”是他的错觉吗？刚刚不小心蹭过哈利发根，为什么总觉得那里隐隐约约有一股马尔福的味道？

“好啦，马尔福就算在打什么鬼算盘也肯定是冲着我来的，我应付他还是绰绰有余，反正你不会有什么事的，别担心了行吗？”

哈利说着就扯着他走了。纳威一边走一边强烈地感受到马尔福投射过来的死亡视线。他愈发觉得担心自己的人生安危非常有必要。

两天后，圣诞晚宴如期而至。

德拉科坐在点心供应桌后方的休息区里，冷着脸扫过在大厅上空飘来飘去的香槟气泡和彩带，以及被轻快音乐和打闹欢笑声包裹的偌大舞池。

各种款式花色的巨大裙摆和礼服后翼翻飞在一起，步调各异的腿踏着眼花缭乱的节奏，德拉科皱起眉，为什么这群人连舞都不会好好跳？尤其是靠近舞池边缘的那一对舞伴，穿黑皮鞋的那个几秒钟就要踩一次对方的脚，还在毫无章法地转来转去，晃得他头晕。抬眼发现不会跳舞的家伙顶着一头乱糟糟的黑发和一副蠢兮兮的圆框眼镜，突然就一点也不意外了。

格兰芬多的小霸王今天穿了一件略长的修身礼服，胸前的墨绿色领结倒是很衬他的眼睛，但是皱起来的领口看着真叫人难受，恨不得把人揪过来整个重新理一遍。德拉科挑剔地在心里评价，视线凝在黑发少年露出来的一小截后颈，恍惚间似乎有清新的Omega体香从那里溢出来，萦绕鼻尖……

德拉科猛地回过神。该死的，为什么他就不能有一刻不自动去注意那个绿眼睛家伙？

黑发Omega脸上的笑容让他心下愈加烦闷，灰眼从热闹的舞池移开，看着长桌上不重样的美味食物，德拉科只觉得索然无味。

“我说，你真的打算在这里干坐一晚上？”结束了两支舞蹈的黑发女生走到他身边拿了块小蛋糕。视线在好友和舞池之间转了几圈，她凑近他压低声音：“你快把波特和他旁边的人盯出洞来了你知不知道？不知道的还以为马尔福大少爷被横刀夺爱了呢。”可能事实也没相差多少，她心想。

“胡扯。我只是看着他烦。”都是可恶的波特害得他今年连舞伴都没敢邀请，结果这罪魁祸首从头到尾都自顾自逍遥自在得很，一晚上不知道换了几个伴儿。德拉科快气死了。

他指着和人交谈甚欢笑得灿烂的黑发Omega，“刚才是个拉文克劳的男生，现在是女韦斯莱，我就不懂了，怎么连波特这种Omega都有那么多人看得上？”

潘西看了他一眼：“你也可以去邀请他啊——我们又不会笑你。”虽然波特可能会。

德拉科冷冷地从鼻子里哼出一声，毫不客气地表达了自己的鄙夷：“别把我和那些粗鄙穷酸又没品位的Alpha相提并论。”

操，疤头喜欢和什么样的Alpha或Beta待在一起关他屁事，但是这家伙也太来者不拒了吧！隆巴顿、布特、韦斯莱、麦克米兰，下一个是不是就要邓布利多了？

德拉科越想越气，脑子里的剧情已经发展成私生活浪荡无比的波特从自己床上下来转身就可以爬到另一个人身上，说不定还跟人嘲笑他思想保守经验不足，……

“他怎么了？”布雷斯被好友用力地好像要把朗姆酒杯捏爆的架势吓到了。

“还能怎么，”潘西故作悲惨地瘪着嘴耸耸肩，“为情所困，为波特所——”

嗤啦。德拉科咬着牙，手里握着的餐刀十分不优雅地划过餐盘，发出刺耳的声音。

潘西张了张嘴，将要出口的话在他杀人的目光下到嘴边转了个弯：“——反正挺严重就对了。”

**08**

_Jingle bells, jingle bells Jingle all the way Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh, hey_

_……_

“你好，年轻人，要来点圣诞姜饼吗？”

摇头打发了叫卖的生意人，德拉科皱皱鼻子，在满街飘扬的麻瓜圣诞歌曲声中转过又一个街角。几年前嘲笑圣诞节不回家的都是没人要的可怜孩子，没想到自己现在也回不去了。

迎面而来是被白雪覆盖绵延的山谷，对着满目陌生的景致，他非常想用时间转换器回到半小时前，掐死那个对着街边小贩说出“戈德里克山谷”的自己。

原本只是因为待在空荡荡的学校实在无聊出来转一圈，结果脑子一热接受了旅行门钥匙的推销，德拉科想来想去觉得这都是波特的错：要不是一路上都想着这个害自己沦落到圣诞节都不敢回家的罪魁祸首，怎么可能脱口而出他家的地址。

总之他沦落到现在的悲惨境地完全是某个疤头的责任。既然来都来了，不给波特找点不痛快怎么行。德拉科勾了勾嘴角，脚步一转往街道的另一头走去。

他倒要看看疤头的父母知道儿子那些不守O道的不要脸行径后会是什么反应，哼。

竖着“波特”门牌的房子窗内透着暖黄的灯光，诱人的食物香味飘散在空气中勾人味蕾，德拉科站在大门前，手在半空悬了片刻后叩响门。

开门的是个黑头发中年男人，和哈利有七八分相似的脸指示了对方显而易见的身份：“你好？”

德拉科咽了咽口水：“您好，我……”

“啊，你是哈利的同学吧？”男人扬起一个笑脸，扭头对嘈杂碗碟声中夹杂的呼唤喊了句“马上”。

“呃，是的。请问波——不是，哈利在——”

“詹姆·波特！！！”背景音里的女声突然洪亮了两个八度，“你怎么还没滚过来！”

詹姆皱了皱脸：“抱歉，哈利在楼上，我可能得先失陪一下——”

德拉科顺着男人往后瞟的余光望去，走廊上站着一个系着围裙叉腰的红发绿眼女人，詹姆转身没走两步就被她拎着袖子扯进了厨房，男人痛呼的声音回荡在屋内，徒留他一个人站在门廊里目瞪口呆。

梅林的袜子，他刚刚看到了什么？？？

哈利听到动静从楼梯上跑下来，四下望了一圈没见到父母人影，反而看到了一头熟悉的金发，噔噔噔跑到家门口挑高眉毛：“哟，被扫地出门了？”

德拉科回过神看向靠在玄关上的人，黑发Omega身上只穿了居家的棉睡衣，领口半开着，脸蛋被壁炉的暖气蒸得红润润，皮肤在灯光下泛着剔透的小麦色光泽。他突然觉得喉咙有点干渴，下意识吸了吸鼻子。对方身上已经几乎闻不出樱桃信息素味了，德拉科心里松了口气的同时又有种说不上来的感觉。

“你做梦吧，我——”

哈利转了转眼球打断他：“那你是来提亲的？”

德拉科差点被自己的口水呛到。“操，你还好意思说？你……”他“你”了半天不知道说什么，视线忍不住往厨房那儿飘，乒乓的声响中混着“你把那个放进去是找死吗”“那个给宝贝留着，吃了才有力气揍Alpha”的对话，嘴角不自觉抽搐起来：“你父母都是Beta吗？”

“没啊，我妈是Beta，我爸是Alpha。”哈利抱起手臂饶有兴味地看着满脸震惊的人，一抹玩味的笑容爬上嘴角，“要进来坐坐吗马尔福？”

德拉科一边摇头一边后退：“不，再见。”他可不想进去找死。

飞快地逃离了波特家的宅邸，他走出好一段路依然没从惊吓中缓过神来。从小在传统纯血家庭中受AO相敬如宾恪守各自道德礼仪观念的熏陶，波特家的氛围简直颠覆了德拉科的三观——难怪波特被教成了那个样子！

半个小时前他竟然还妄想着看对方吃瘪，见鬼。

离开前哈利脸上的坏笑让德拉科确定，这个混蛋根本就知道自己来这里的意图。于是更加气得牙痒痒了。

哈利从自己房间的窗户往外望着铂金色的脑袋消失在视线里，又蹦跳着下了楼。

“刚才谁来了啊那么开心？”棕褐色绻发的男人从沙发边抬头笑着问道。

“我哪有，”哈利扑过去抱住自己的教父，“是马尔福啦，那家伙最讨厌了。”

“马尔福家的小崽子啊，”小天狼星若有所思地摸摸下巴，“我好多年没见过他了。他分化了吗？我记得马尔福家的人信息素味道都奇奇怪怪的，什么黄金味、硝烟味……”

“他是樱桃味的，而且比我吃过的所有樱桃闻起来都甜，一点都不像Alpha的信息素。”哈利嘲笑道。

小天狼星挑起眉毛看了眼教子：“嗯？你怎么知道的这么清楚。”

纯血家族关于第二性别礼仪的第一条就是不得随意外泄自己的信息素，这在传统观念里是很私人的东西，在AO之间尤其如此，他不信马尔福家的小子会没被这么教育过。

哈利的动作顿了顿，若无其事地耸耸肩：“打架的时候闻到过。”

既是教父又是大朋友的男人给了他一个意味深长的视线，“是你球服上那种樱桃味？”

“呀！西里斯！”哈利跳起来，脸上有点发热，“不是说好要先保密的吗！”

男人大笑着接住他，这时候詹姆和莉莉从厨房里出来了。“在笑什么呢？哈利啊，你同学呢？怎么不留人家吃个饭。”

“早走了，谁要和他一起吃饭。”哈利赌气地瞪了眼小天狼星，后者在詹姆莉莉看不到的地方抛给他一个wink。

哈利装作没看到男人眼里的调侃。

**09**

新年伊始，天气还未回暖，霍格沃茨的下半学期便匆匆赶来了。

返校的学生们似乎有说不完的话，哈利心不在焉地扒拉盘子里的食物，有一搭没一搭地听着身边叽叽喳喳的谈话，谁和谁在一起了，谁和谁上课偷偷接吻被教授抓了个正着，谁和谁和谁纠缠不清差点闹到人家里去，……

罗恩和赫敏坐在他身边和对面，两个人仍然不说话，比起上学期罗恩刚恋爱后的冷战氛围好像有变化，又好像没有。哈利叹了口气，烦躁地抬手按压发热的后颈。

最近腺体总是时不时变得潮热，按下去软绵绵又好像能挤出水，像一把随时燃起的无名火把他变成了一桶烦躁的炸药。发情期又快来了。但他没有像以前一样提前几天就去打抑制剂。

说不上来是出于什么心态，体验过最原始强烈的性交快感后，想到要再回到天天打抑制剂的日子他就不太情愿。尝过一次禁果食髓知味，当然会忍不住想继续下去，哈利也不是什么对这些事顾虑良多的保守Omega，决定抛弃抑制剂找个人共度发情期只花了他不到一分钟的时间。

问题在于他竟然找不到这样一个Alpha。

并不是没有人愿意和他上床，即使格兰芬多小霸王不好惹的名声在外，暗地觊觎黑发Omega美貌身姿的人还是一抓一大把。只是哈利把所有可能的备选人选都列出来，一个个看过去总觉得哪里不太对，不是太熟了要尴尬就是觉得身材长相不合心意，所有名单都筛选完了居然一个满意的都没有。他也试过用按摩棒自慰，但无论如何没有生命的东西总是比不上真实的体验好。

哈利不明白自己怎么会陷入这种境地。

更让人烦躁的是，在他试图寻找一个合适的Alpha时，脑子里总是不自觉出现某个人的影像，金发、灰眼、苍白皮肤、劲瘦却有力的手臂、浓郁的樱桃味……简直挥之不去。

哈利也不是没考虑过再去找马尔福这一选项。老实说那家伙技术还不错，起码上一次让他爽到了。和死对头上床这事对哈利来说也并不是问题，反正已经发生了，既然体验不错那再来一次也不是不行。

唯一的问题是马尔福那该死的AO道德守则。一想到那家伙失足少男一样的怨妇表现，哈利就一阵眩晕。

抬头瞥眼对面的斯莱特林长桌，显眼的淡金发被簇拥在一堆深色脑袋中间，马尔福和一群人谈笑甚欢。哈利哼了一声别过脸去。

圣诞假期间戈德里克山谷短暂的一面后，马尔福再没来找过他。不知是被詹姆和莉莉吓得彻底死了追着哈利负责的心，还是终于意识到继续纠缠毫无意义，总之那保守的Alpha小少爷开学后连例行的麻烦都不给他找了，半个月来两个人打照面的次数屈指可数。

哈利觉得自己遇见皮皮鬼的次数都比马尔福多。

这太让人不习惯了……

他摇摇头把思绪从脑子里甩出去。乱七八糟的烦心事已经够多了，他才不需要再因为马尔福那个家伙给自己增添烦恼，不再被找茬应该是好事才对。

现在，当务之急是赶快找一个合适的Alpha，邀请对方共度即将到来的发情期。

晚上八点，有求必应屋。

哈利靠在壁炉旁的沙发里，陆续进来的学生有不少都注意到了他，拉文克劳的秋笑眯眯地和他打招呼：“稀客呀，哈利。”

黑发Omega面对齐刷刷的注视轻咳一声，抱着靠垫挡住半张脸。

“你们就按原计划来，不用管我。”

霍格沃茨Omega同盟协会，每周三下午举行例会，所有已分化的Omega和还没分化但是对可能的第二性别感兴趣的学生都可以参与。协会为Omega们提供各方面的帮助，比如关于安全度过发情期的指导和抑制剂的使用方法，但例会的内容却绝不仅限于此。

据说每周的Omega同盟例会就是一次全校八卦的交流大会。上到塔楼顶，下到黑湖底，各种各样的八卦应有尽有。

哈利是第一次来参加活动。他知道因为种种原因，自己一定会引起一些关注——但这不重要，只要能在这个八卦集散地得到自己想要的消息就行。

“……今天竟然来了！还以为你要明天才结束。哎，体验怎么样啊？”

捕捉到敏感话题的气息，哈利竖起了耳朵。

“嗯……还行？”回答的女生声音很小，脸红红的，“挺舒服的。他很温柔。”

迎接她是一阵混杂着欣羡和调侃的嘘声。哈利偷偷往那边挪了挪，眼见被起哄的女生脸更红了：“别老说我了，你们呢？”

一个赫奇帕奇的女生咧开一个神秘兮兮的坏笑：“既然都说到这个话题了……我这里有些劲爆的料，想听吗？”

“别卖关子了苏珊，快讲。”

不出意料，所谓的劲爆料子无非就是谁和谁在哪个地方乱搞被谁撞见了，谁表面上看着正经实则私生活丰富多彩，谁前脚刚从某人的床上下来后脚就上了另一个Omega的床，诸如此类。并没有听到自己真正关心的内容，哈利逐渐觉得无聊起来，闷在靠垫后面打了个哈欠。

“听说哦……安东尼技术很不错，尺寸也还行。只是听说。”

哈利差点被口水呛到。

“我闺蜜说他还不如扎比尼呢。”说话的Omega面色如常，“具体我也不知道，但是她好像两个人都亲身体验过。”

听众中爆发出响亮的嘘声。

“所以布雷斯·扎比尼睡遍四大学院的传闻是真的了？”

“真的吧。”

“啊？可是我听说帕金森是他女朋友啊。应该不会吧。”

“谁知道，估计是以前的风流债。”

“说到斯莱特林的人，感觉关于他们学院的传闻都不太多呢。消息封锁得真好。”

“那毕竟人家洗浴室都是每个寝室单独的，别人想窥探什么都没机会啊。”

“Nonono，这可不一定。我的Beta好朋友之前就在厕所碰上过诺特和马尔福。”哈利猛地抬起头，说话的是个拉文克劳的男Omega，一脸“你们懂的”的表情挤眉弄眼，“嗯，反正，据说，还挺可观的。”

这回哈利真的被口水呛到了。

咳嗽的声音在此起彼伏的咯咯笑声中格外醒目，等哈利反应过来时自己已经成了目光的中心。

“哦哈利，对不起都快忘了你也在。”拉文德说，“你没被我们吓到吧？”

“他是遇到了一个难题所以才来了这里，”卢娜带着她梦幻的表情向他微笑，“但是是好事呢。”

“呃，”哈利在好多双眼睛的注视下不自在地扭了扭，“其实……”

其实我只是想来打听一下霍格沃茨有哪些器大活好的Alpha然后选一个上床。

当然他不能这么说，没记错的话拉文德还在和罗恩交往呢，她知道显然就等于罗恩也知道了，那简直就是自找麻烦。哈利突然觉得也许来同盟会“求助”并不是个好主意。

“梅林！哈利你腺体上那是什么东西？咬痕吗？”还没等他想出合理的措辞，身旁科林的惊呼就吸引了全部人的注意力。

“什么？”哈利困惑地摸上后颈。

随身带着相机的科林当即对着他的脖子来了张特写，哈利凑过去，临近发情期红肿隆高的腺体根部有一道很浅的牙印，不仔细观察根本看不出来。他立刻意识到这肯定是上回某个人的杰作——德拉科那次差一点就临时标记他了，但是庞弗雷夫人说他并没有真的咬破腺体。看起来还是留下了一点痕迹。

该死，科林这敏锐过分的观察力怎么偏偏用在这种时候。

“梅林的袜子，哈利你也和Alpha上过床了？！”

“呃——”面对一排神色各异但不约而同都写着八卦的脸，哈利深感大事不妙。

“放心啦，不会逼问你对方是谁的。就讲讲嘛，这里还有好多都是处子呢，我们都很好奇的。”

“拜托……”哈利虚弱地抗议。抗议无效。

**_——Omega同盟会不成文准则第三条：互助。_ ** 意思是想要得到帮助那你最好也做好答应奇奇怪怪要求的准备。

“那好吧。”清清嗓子坐直身子，哈利决定满足大家的八卦心。

……

“所以第一次真的不会痛吗？”

“还好？刚插进来是有一点啦，但是可能因为我水太多了，没几秒就适应了。被填满的感觉真的还不错。”

“他尺寸怎么样？”

哈利估摸着比了个长度，手指圈起比划直径，立刻引来此起彼伏的起哄声：“哇……哈利！”

“干嘛，不是你们问我的吗。”黑发Omega被嘘得红了脸。

“这起码有七八英寸了吧，梅林的蕾丝内裤，我校竟然还有这种优秀资源，怎么就没给我碰上。”有人羡慕极了。

“你之后会经常想这件事吗？”

小幅度的点头。他才不会说其实自己在春梦里几乎和某个人夜夜笙歌。

“那你会不会，”苏珊笑得不怀好意，“闻到对方的信息素就腿软。”

哈利咬着嘴唇，大半张脸藏在靠垫后面，只留一双亮盈盈的绿眼眨动：“快发情的时候好像会。”妈的，其实他现在就有点……只不过是回忆了一下，某个地方竟然就开始湿了。操。

更强烈的热度随着几乎没断过的调侃嘘声染上脸颊。

“很性福哦哈利。”女生们咯咯笑着拍他肩膀。

“所以到底是哪个Alpha？实在太好奇了。”

“马——”哈利猛地闭上嘴，差点咬掉舌头。“呃，马丁，他叫马丁，你们不认识的。”

“马丁？你就随口瞎扯吧。其实不想说也没——嘿，你去哪儿？”

“我得走了，谢谢你们的帮助，有缘我会再来的！”

他说完就一溜烟地跑了。

“帮助？可他都没有说自己遇到了什么困难？”秋感到不解。

一直没说话的卢娜微笑起来。“我想哈利已经知道该怎么解决他的问题了。”

**10**

哈利确实是想好要怎么解决他的问题了。（尽管能不能成功是个巨大的未知数，但他坚信尝试一下不会有坏处。）

夕阳逐渐沉下地平线，橘黄的余晖落于未化的积雪，燃起跃动的光点。哈利靠在天文台的栏杆上，频繁地回头看平台入口的门。

最后一点儿夕阳完全没入群山的时刻，门终于被推开了。

“你在搞什么鬼啊疤头？”德拉科皱着眉走过来，“冷死了，有话快说。”

“哦，你来了！”哈利显得很高兴，舔舔嘴唇，“是这样啦，你觉得上次体验怎么样？”

“什么上次？”

“少装傻。你觉得操我感觉怎么样？”

德拉科不知道是被空气还是自己的口水呛到：“你是在做事后反馈问卷吗，波特？采访每一个和你上过床的Alpha然后把收集到的五星好评张贴出来以便勾引下一个？哇哦。”他嘲讽地冷笑一声，“如意算盘打得真好，黄金男孩。”

“你在说什么？”哈利脸上写满了困惑。

德拉科抱起手臂：“我在说你这回找错人了，自大狂疤头。我现在就告诉你，和你上床是我这辈子目前最后悔的事——没有之一！”

“哦？是嘛。”黑发Omega咧开嘴坏笑起来，“那天早上我满身的吻痕可不是这么说的。”

Alpha的脸肉眼可见地迅速涨红，德拉科磨着后槽牙：“你到底想干什么？”

“就是，我发情期马上又要到了，你有没有兴趣再跟我做几次？我看你上次也挺享受的。”

德拉科试图在他眼里找到一丝开玩笑的痕迹，可惜近在咫尺的绿眼里只有不掺杂质的真诚。抱着最后一丝（就不该存在的）希望，他说：“所以，你想让我和你上几天床，就这样？”

“是的。你应该也知道发情期Omega就是被性欲淹没的原始动物。”哈利歪过头，“当然如果你之后还想操我的话也是可以的啦，做长期炮友也不是不……”

德拉科被他的不要脸震惊了：“波特，你他妈把我当人形按摩棒吗？”

“嘿！”哈利瞪大眼睛抗议，“怎么能这么说呢，又不是只有我一个人受益，你别告诉我Alpha不喜欢征服Omega的快感？——哦不，闭上你的嘴，说了我也不会信的。准确的措辞应该是，战略利益共享同盟。”

哈利·波特，睡完就跑拒绝负责，临近发情期了又跟没事人一样跑来邀请自己给他当免费的高级按摩棒，坦坦荡荡振振有词。

德拉科被气笑了。

“是什么让你觉得我会答应你，波特先生？”

“我没——”

“我拒绝。”德拉科干脆地打断。

“你真的不考——”

“波特，你要找人上床简单得很，大可不必来找我。”Alpha的声音冷下来，低沉如同压着一场风暴，“不要以为所有人都和你一样随便。我不知道你父母到底是怎么教你的，但我永远也不会把爱情和性爱当儿戏。上次的事我不会再找你，这种事以后也不会再发生了。”

哈利张着嘴巴愣在原地，眼睁睁看着金发斯莱特林转身消失在门后。好吧，虽然他多少有预料到这个结果，但是。

不愿意就不愿意呗，有必要这么抓马蒂克反应激烈吗！*

几只乘着余晖的渡鸦鸣叫着飞过天文台，哈利赌气地朝远去的黑点扔了两块碎石子。

小黑点们叫得更欢快了。

_*抓马蒂克：dramatic_

**11**

拉开休息室的门，激烈的争吵声随即泄出来，哈利被大音量弄得耳膜震颤，本能地往后退了一步。

“谁邀请我做什么关你什么事？你为什么要关心，不该想想怎么取悦你自己的女朋友吗？”

“我怎么不能关心你了？！格兰杰小姐，你知不知道麦克拉根那个蠢货都快把手放你屁股上了！！”罗恩的脸因为激动涨得通红。

赫敏的嘴唇抿成一条僵硬的直线：“他没有得逞，不是吗？”

“所以你其实不介意他是不是会对你做什么，是吗？”罗恩皱着眉靠近棕发女孩，后者抱着书往后退去。

“你没有资格干涉我接不接受别人追求的决定，罗纳德。”

罗恩嘴角抽搐起来：“不行，是谁都不可以是麦克拉根。”

“哦？为什么？因为他屡次挑衅你伤了你的自尊心，你只能从这种可笑的事情上报复回去是吗？”赫敏的眼眶有点红。

“……”

“你到底怎么了赫敏？我这几个月到底哪里惹到你了，我们不是最好的朋友吗？朋友之间不能互相关心吗？虽然你是个Beta，但也不代表你不会在某些事情上吃亏啊。”

赫敏盯着他看了好一会，眼睛变得更红，隐隐染上潮气。她从沙发上抓起自己的袋子。

“你就是个十足的蠢货，罗纳德·韦斯莱！”

随着这声带着哽咽的怒吼，棕发女孩消失在女寝入口的楼梯上。

罗恩在原地伫立片刻，把自己摔回沙发里。哈利仍然站在休息室门口不知该不该进去，罗恩转过头注意到好友的存在，也不管他到底听到了多少了解多少，皱着脸向他抱怨：“你说她到底怎么回事？怎么比Omega还难懂。哦，抱歉哈利，不是说你。”

哈利摆摆手，心想这有什么，连Alpha里都有心思如海底针的人呢。

“我实在不懂她为什么无缘无故就开始对我没有好脸色，”罗恩抓狂地挠了把头发，“都过了一个寒假了她怎么还是这个样子？”

因为她喜欢你，但你在和别人交往。他耸耸肩，没有说出口。

“唉，有时候真羡慕你啊。从来不用为这些事烦心，也没有人敢招惹你，每天都很开心。”

哈利轻哼了一声不置可否。确实，作为全校知名的特立独行Omega，在同龄人纷纷陷入情窦初开心思曲折的弯弯绕绕里时，他依然一身轻松，完全没有所谓青春的烦恼。

可是他现在不确定了。他想起夕阳下泛着金光的发丝，冷冽的灰眼，香甜的樱桃。

真的没有吗？

一月的尾巴正是快迎来春寒料峭的季节，冷飕飕的风从长廊穿堂而过，加快哒哒的脚步声。

“瞧瞧我碰上谁了，哟。”

哈利猛地急刹车在撞上去前止步，嘶地倒抽一口冷气：“喂，拜托下次能不能给点预警？”

“那不就很没意思了。”皮皮鬼笑嘻嘻地从天花板倒挂着垂下来，“怎么，我们波特傻宝宝心情不太好？”

哈利哼哼着没否认。他刚在医疗翼打完这次发情期的第二剂抑制剂。以往他最快乐的时刻，这一次却兴致缺缺。

这本该是个不需要抑制剂的发情期，如果德拉科没有拒绝他的话。

哈利看着上蹿下跳的皮皮鬼愈发觉得不爽，他最近见到马尔福的频率真的比碰上皮皮鬼的概率还低！有没有一半都是个问题。虽然这学期刚开始那家伙就不怎么找他麻烦了，各种意义上的互动接触也随之急剧减少，但哈利还是感觉到天台“谈判失败”事件后这种情况更严重了。他觉得马尔福在躲自己。

可是马尔福为什么要躲他？就因为他不愿意接受自己的邀请吗？

哈利也许有点儿大大咧咧，但这不代表他笨到听不出对方的潜台词。

上过床就要负责，是纯血家族传统的性爱道德守则；没有正式的恋爱关系不能随便和人上床，是一种旧贵族式的爱情观念。

**马尔福说自己恪守A德好像还真的没有错，** 哈利心想， **保守、拘谨，但是带着仿若孤注一掷的信念，认定了就会负责到底。**

主流观念变得越来越开放的当今社会，还坚定秉持这样观念并认真履行的人实在凤毛麟角，没想到就被他碰上了一个。还是最较真的那种。

显然德拉科是因为他们之间并没有爱情所以拒绝了他。话虽如此，哈利还是不太高兴。（没有人被毫不留情地当面拒绝后还会心情好的！尤其是当你在邀请对方操自己的情况下。即使那个人是马尔福。）

他原以为被拒绝也不会有什么，就像他原以为自己可以逐渐习惯没有某个斯莱特林持续性找茬斗嘴的生活。

他得承认自己有些想念那头招摇的金发在眼前晃的日子了，没有了马尔福，利用性别红利暴打和嘲笑别的Alpha似乎都失去了乐趣。

这很奇怪，哈利想，我为什么会这么惦记着自己的死对头？他知道这不是因为对方是自己唯一有过的一夜情对象，但他也说不上来每每想到金发Alpha时，胸腔里那种既像泡泡升腾而起又如蝴蝶展翅的感觉是什么。

总不可能是……

“你知道吗傻宝宝，”皮皮鬼不知什么时候凑得离他很近，绕着哈利转了一圈，大大的眼睛闪着神秘的光，“你现在这个样子和马尔福家那个小子圣诞前一模一样。”

哈利被他冷不丁的开口吓得差点跳起来。“啊？”

“看似一切如常实则魂不守舍，”皮皮鬼老神在在，“你们两个最近不太对劲吧？”

‘你怎么知道的’还没有问出口，哈利就被对方下一句话噎住了：“我知道你喜欢他。马尔福家的小子。”

“你在瞎说什么——”

“我那天看到你们两个在球场草地上做的事了，”皮皮鬼狡黠地眨眨眼，“那之后我就一直在有意悄悄观察你们，hmm，有趣。”

哈利感觉自己要窒息了。他的脸现在肯定红得不行。

“那，那也不代表——”

“当局者迷旁观者清听说过吗，傻宝宝？你就是喜欢他，所以才会整天都在试图找马尔福小子在哪里。”

“我没有！”哈利气急败坏起来，随手指了对不远处黑湖边靠在一起的接吻的情侣：“你又没谈过恋爱，你懂什么？看到没，那种才能叫喜欢！”

“难道你就谈过恋爱了？你知道什么是喜欢？”皮皮鬼依旧笑嘻嘻，神情却得意极了，“真的是傻宝宝波特呢，天真。我在霍格沃茨待的时间比你好几辈子都长，见得多了。”

“……”

“你要知道，喜欢分为好多种类型，也有很多不同的阶段。你和马尔福小子这种情况，嗯，是不算常见，但也不是完全没有。让我想想……哎，你别走啊傻宝宝！傻宝宝？波特！”

哈利懊恼地扶额。他刚刚在想什么？竟然妄想从一个永远没个正形的皮皮鬼煞有介事的爱情小课堂里获取点有用信息， ~~还差点真信了~~ 。

呸，他才不信自己喜欢马尔福。

虽然以前确实没有体验过心动的感觉，但无论如何，对马尔福那种感觉怎么也不可能是“喜欢”……吧？

一对亮蓝色的飞鸟嬉闹着从眼角掠过，交叠翻飞双双钻入丛林，叽叽喳喳的欢乐尾音飘散在空气中。

哈利眼皮一跳，这才勉强算早春，怎么就开始求偶了？操，连鸟都在谈恋爱了！他觉得自己就是全世界最悲惨的爱情孤儿。

湖边的鸢尾花丛婀娜地盛开着，微笑着注视满校园躁动的年轻巫师。

春天就快来了。

**12**

哈利赶在魔药课上课铃响起前最后一秒冲进了地下教室。

无视了斯内普不满的目光，他一屁股在仅剩的空位上坐下，气喘吁吁地理理袍子，从包里拿出《高级魔药制作》。前几天和罗恩大吵一架的赫敏没有和他们坐同一桌，显然是还在生气，罗恩看起来心情也不怎么样，无精打采地和他打了招呼后又低下头摆弄起面前的天平。

斯内普清清嗓子开始上课。

这节课讲迷情剂，一种被称为“世界上最有效的爱情魔药”却无法真正创造出爱情的奇妙药剂。

哈利听得心不在焉，心思全在袍子里的包裹上。小天狼星每个月都会给他寄东西过来，由于和这个顽皮教父十万分的合拍，很多时候比起父母的信件哈利更期待教父的，这也是他刚刚冒着上课迟到的风险冲去猫头鹰驿站拿包裹的原因——他甚至等不及到午饭的时候再被投送。

在桌底下小心翼翼地拆开信封，哈利瞄到里面最新款的魁地奇手套，还有一封信。他飞快地扫了一眼，被信纸靠下部分一个名字吸引了目光。

**_——你和马尔福家的小崽子怎么样了？……_ **

哈利努努嘴转了转眼球。西里斯可真是锲而不舍，早知道就不和他说了。

“此外，迷情剂的气味是因人而异的。一个人所闻到的味道通常指示着他最喜欢的人或事物，即使那个人自己还没有意识到。”赫敏不知什么时候站到了讲台前发言，她面前是一坩埚冒着呈螺旋形上升蒸气的魔药，“比如我可以闻到刚修剪过的草地，崭新的羊皮纸，还有……”

她突然不说了，脸颊有些泛红。斯内普沉着一张脸开口，显然像往常一样并不喜欢“万事通小姐”抢夺他大半台词的行为：“可以了，格兰杰小姐，请回吧。”

他从讲台后站起来，手里举着一个小瓶子：“看到了没？这就是迷情剂的成品。当然，成功的迷情剂是很难熬制的，我也没指望以你们的水平能做到一半程度以上。现在，专心听讲，把我说的每个步骤都记下来，否则等会……”

哈利已经完全听不进去他后面讲了什么了。

珍珠母光泽的液体，水滴形的小试剂瓶， **这他妈不就是上个学期在魔药准备室罚禁闭时他在架子上发现的无名药剂吗！**

自己当时好像还拿起来闻了，还信誓旦旦地和马尔福说这东西是 **_气味增强剂_ ** ……

哈利觉得自己的脑子无法运转了。

目光下意识地往斯莱特林的桌子转，果不其然望进一双同样震惊的灰眼，视线相撞四目相接，有那么一瞬间两个人都一动不动，随后灰眼的主人像是火烫似的急急忙忙移开了视线。

马尔福本就苍白的脸色现在惨淡得几乎血色褪尽。哈利知道自己的表情一定也很滑稽——斯内普已经瞪了他好几眼了，但是，这种情况下能控制住表情才他妈的见了鬼好吗！

他觉得自己灵魂出窍地度过剩余整节课实在太情有可原了。

**_亲爱的大脚板：_ **

**_上次的新产品很不错！手套收到啦，等不及暑假和你一起去看英爱联赛了！_ **

**_另外，忘了圣诞节和你说的事吧。马尔福……我也不知道。 ~~我刚刚知道我可能是，呃，喜欢他。。【涂黑的乌霉团】~~ 我刚刚经历了三观的颠覆，但是我不能和你说具体的。你只要知道我还是讨厌他就行了。别问，也千万不要和爸爸妈妈提起任何一个字！拜托了，我亲爱的全世界最棒的教父 <3_ **

**_替我向爸爸妈妈和莱姆斯问好：）_ **

**_爱你的，_ **

**_哈利_ **

在猫头鹰棚放飞了海德薇，哈利踏着晚霞返回城堡。

脑袋一整天都被上午魔药课震惊的发现占据是难免的事。他甚至不记得自己有没有因为放错药材被斯内普怒吼，或者有没有人又一不小心炸了坩埚。

没在走路中途一头撞斯内普身上已经很不错了。

然而一些意想不到的棘手后果是无法避免的。比如在餐厅被一个低一级的Alpha羞涩地问可否在情人节周一起去霍格莫德玩时，脱口而出“对不起我已经有喜欢的人了”。

等小朋友涨红了脸而周围震耳欲聋的起哄声几乎要淹没大堂再捂住嘴巴，显然已经徒劳无用。

现在全校都知道黄金男孩哈利·波特心有所属了。

哈利绝望地捂住了脸。

“你怎么了？”布雷斯瞟了眼在用叉子折磨盘子里食物的好友。

“没怎么。”德拉科嘴角抽了抽，从被围得水泄不通的格兰芬多长桌移开视线，嘴唇抿成僵直的一条线，“突然想起你上个学期欠我的十加隆还没有还。”

代陪对象逛一次街收费十加隆，马尔福少爷刚刚定的新规矩。布雷斯目瞪口呆。

潘西把男朋友的头转回去：“早跟你说了少操心人家少男心事。”

**13**

霍格沃茨风云榜第一的Omega已经名草有主一事，成了这两天全校热议榜第一的大事件。

无论谁见了他都要调侃地吹个口哨，Alpha和Beta们反应各异，有的怅然失落有的目瞪口呆，同盟会的Omega们嬉笑地问是不是之前已经用床技征服我们传奇Omega的那位，就连海格都笑眯眯地说恭喜呀我们哈利。

哈利心里有苦，可是他有苦说不出。

关于小救世主心上人的赌盘越开越大，所有人都好奇究竟是何方神圣赢得了他的芳心。奈何威武的格兰芬多小霸王暴揍过的Alpha可以从占卜课教室一路排到校门口，Beta又全是勾肩搭背的好兄弟，甚至有人开始猜：一场旷世传奇的双O恋是否就要上演？

哭笑不得。

他要怎么告诉这些人，其实连主人公自己都不知道这个问题的答案？

那一小管迷情剂仿佛炸药试剂的引爆管，嘭地一下把哈利的世界炸得地基都飞上天，千万片碎土块交织漂浮在粉色的天空，绕得他晕头转向。

_我真的喜欢马尔福吗？！明明只是睡过一次为什么会这样？不对，罚禁闭的时候还没上过床……_ **_梅林的袜子！_ **

_……可是这真的是喜欢吗，会不会只是因为孤A寡O混在一起太久了出现了异性本能相吸？……_

_……难道我最终也要落入俗套这么早早就被绑在恋爱关系里了吗！梅林，我才十七岁都不到，都还没来得及体验多样青春人生呢操！……_

_……_

无数的疑问拧成麻绳把他的脑筋打成了死结。

哈利想起小时候妈妈给他看过的麻瓜动画片。也许他该去问问神奇的海螺。

赫敏牌海螺，问过都说好，问她就能聆听你脑子里大海的声音。

神奇的海螺小姐对他的到访一点也不意外。（总不能指望一个他第一次夜不归宿就察觉到端倪的万事通相信糊弄他红发好友那套瞎扯说辞，是吧。）

“不可能，迷情剂不会出错的。”赫敏无情地打碎了他的幻想，“已知的记载里并没有出现过这种先例，只有可能是闻的人自己联想偏差。”

哈利依旧愁眉苦脸：“那就一定是爱情那种‘喜欢’吗？有没有可能……”

有没有可能只是暂时的鬼迷心窍。

“如果对象是人，应该就是。”赫敏歪过头思考一番，“而且据我所知，迷情剂所展示的是你最真实的内心，并不受第二性别因素的影响——意味着你只是单纯地喜爱那个人，和荷尔蒙之类的没多大关系。”

“……”

被咨询了许久的海螺小姐放下手中的书，细细地打量起好友：“好了，问了这么多，你到底打不打算告诉我那个人是谁？”

哈利被她犀利的眼神看得心慌，怀疑真相早就被猜了个八九不离十。他抱着膝盖往后缩了缩。（不主动承认是他最后的倔强！）

赫敏叹了口气。“我没有打探你隐私的欲望，哈利。只是想提醒你，既然已经意识到自己的心意，如果对方各方面条件都不错，那就不要因为太过纠结而错过时机。”

哈利知道她在说自己和罗恩。这对好朋友由青春期而起的别扭闹了快半年了还没完，他对此只想说一句爱情真难解。赫敏的心思很明显，明显到全世界除了罗恩都能看出来，但他还是有个问题一直不太想得明白：“如果那个人和你有截然不同的观念，甚至可能因为分歧频繁争吵呢？”

“分歧和喜欢并不冲突。人的情感有些时候是不受自己控制的。”赫敏抿紧了嘴唇，“如果是互相喜欢，那么大部分人都会为了对方而甘愿各自退一步吧。这种让步甚至可能是潜意识的决定，本人也许并无知觉。毕竟两情相悦是很难得的事……”

“两情相悦？”哈利抬起眉毛，“先不说我到底是不是真喜欢他，那个家伙怎么可能喜——”

他突然顿住了。

**_乱动西弗勒斯的魔药？可真有你的，波特。你连这是什么都不知道吧？_ **

**_谁说我不认识，不就是气味增强剂么。_ **

**_……你是去草堆里打滚了三百圈吗疤头？_ **

**……**

那天关禁闭前在海格小屋边和巴克比克玩得十分愉快的自己跳入脑海，哈利几乎要笑出声来。

漂浮在粉色天空的千万碎土块此刻通通炸成了大大小小的烟花，全新的棉花糖山脉破土而出，他的世界成了狂欢的喜剧，荒诞却真切。

“……哈利？”赫敏的手在他眼前晃了晃。

哈利从荒诞的世界回到现实。

“谢谢你，敏，”他真挚地说，“你永远是最棒的神奇海螺！”

赫敏看着好友蹦跳着跑出去的背影，无奈地摇摇头。

男孩啊。

**14**

马尔福喜欢我。

**马尔福喜欢我！** 这个延迟的认知在哈利的脑袋里欢快地蹦跶，炸开的烟花仿佛被施了延时咒久久无法平息，以至于他一整天都仿佛走在云中步履虚幻。

尽管自己仍然对“我喜欢马尔福”这件事将信将疑，但这不妨碍他欣然接受这句话主谓语调换后的陈述。

想想就要笑疯了，马尔福这么一个保守固执的直A癌竟然喜欢了一个全身上下写满特立独行与叛逆的Omega，大概是他迄今为止的人生中做过出格的事了吧。

哈利一想到Alpha震惊的表情就顿时一点也不苦恼了。

什么青春期的烦恼，哪有看死对头吃瘪有意思！

他决定写完该死的魔药课论文就去找马尔福欣赏当场打脸。

哈利的好心情一直延续到一天后，情人节前的霍格莫德周。

路过帕笛芙夫人茶馆的时候他还以为自己看错了，可是再定睛一看，那个一身西装靠窗和一个金发女生对面而坐的人，可不就是马尔福吗！

女生哈利也认识，阿斯托利亚·格林格拉斯，比他们低一级的学妹，据说（aka：消息源Omega同盟会）低年级时就很迷恋德拉科·马尔福。

临近情人节，茶馆里到处是冒着粉红泡泡的少女心装饰物，这种时候单独一桌坐在这里的含义不言而喻。

哈利怔愣地看着金发Alpha熟练地站起来给对方续杯，动作优雅风度翩翩，完全没了印象里的小混蛋模样，一时间许多想法涌上来，喧嚣着挤在脑子里，最终汇聚成一个拉着横幅跑过脑海的绿油油小人。

**你他妈不是喜欢我的吗，怎么转身就和别的Omega谈情说爱起来了？！**

哈利在那一瞬间被一阵突如其来的委屈袭击了。

当初说自己不守O道的人是他，缠着自己要自己负责的也是他，后来拒绝了自己共度发情期邀请的是他，喜欢自己却在和别人约会的人还是他。

这算什么事啊？

德拉科·马尔福，绝世大渣A！哈利愤怒了。差点就要冲进去当场质问负心汉。

可他又突然意识到自己其实并没有愤怒的资格。

都没有在一起，甚至也没有当面捅破窗户纸，没名没分，凭什么不允许对方和别人约会？如果要因此生气的话，那和他所嘲笑的“睡过就一定要负责”观念有什么区别？

……可是真的好在意，他死死盯着那个淡金色的后脑勺。也许所谓“自由自在不被世俗情思束缚”对他来说根本就不成立。

喜欢并不难，难的是承认它的存在；喜欢也并不丢脸，丢脸的是对它百般回避。

脑内还在哲学大会，那边德拉科和格林格拉斯在店门口分别，对面而立许久未曾有身体接触，女孩抬起手又放下来，哈利看着她撇下的嘴角眯起眼睛，后知后觉意识到刚刚冲击之下被忽略的僵硬气氛。

有趣。

无论如何，哈利望着独自离去的高挑背影下定决心，我需要一个清楚的答案。

既然已经决定直面在潜意识里躺了很久的一些事，那就没理由不去争取本就属于自己的东西。

雷厉风行向来是哈利·波特的代名词之一。

马尔福千方百计躲着不见他，那就换他自己去找。

夜游神器之一的活点地图从未被用来躲避过马尔福级长，只因哈利一点也不在意碰上他，有时甚至是故意看着地图上对方的足迹暗戳戳兴奋地等待即将到来的“偶遇”。

悸动的苗头无处不在，只是过去从未留心而已。

五楼，男生级长浴室。

哈利轻车熟路地念出从罗恩那里问来的口令，顺着打开的门缝溜了进去。

偌大的级长浴室雾气缭绕，热气扑面瞬间花了镜片，呛进喉口挠得声带震颤咳嗽起来，随即就响起啪嗒的水花声，响亮而猝不及防。

若隐若现的水汽中金发少年瞪大的眼睛写满慌乱，手忙脚乱地抓了条浴巾盖在胸前往后靠去，开口便是语无伦次。“波波波波特？！你你你——你他妈是怎么——”半句话梗在喉口，德拉科深吸一口气，“算了。现在立刻马上滚出去，我可以考虑把这件事从记忆里清除，不给你扣分。”

哈利不为所动舔舔嘴唇，目光流连于裸露的臂膀：“你遮什么？又不是没看过。”

哪个正常人这种情况下不遮？！

……操，忘了波特不是正常人。德拉科涨红了脸，一直后退到靠上浴池的壁：“疤头你脑子到底有什么坑？你是流氓吧操，我就没听说有Omega会私闯浴室看，看……”

“嚯，又要说我不守O道了是吧？”哈利冷笑一声，“你不是很遵A德吗，那明明已经有喜欢的人还和别人约会是怎么回事？”

“谁告诉你我在和人约会，我怎么不知道？”

“格林格拉斯家的小姑娘，你以为我们都是瞎的吗马尔福？”

“女生，还是Omega，三番五次来邀请你，纯血家族的绅士Alpha就算拒绝也要委婉得体，照顾对方的感受。你连这点常识都没有？”德拉科嗤笑回去，“哦，我忘了你确实没有。”

心中无形悬着的巨石猛然落地，哈利心情很好地扬起嘴角没有反驳。

“……总之无论如何也和你没有关系。好了疤头，你再不走就别怪——”

“你喜欢我。”

言简意赅的陈述句像炸弹投进豪华的浴池，炸开的泡沫糊了满脸也挡不住Alpha瞬间掀起巨浪的瞳孔。

哈利看着他嘴巴开开合合却讲不出一句话的样子很想笑，随手解开搭扣脱了校袍扔在地上。

“为什么要躲着我？喜欢我是件很丢脸的事吗？”德拉科仿佛被定住一样，眼看黑发Omega越走越近，“我不来这里堵你的话是不是打算永远把我当空气了，马尔福先生？”

德拉科喉结翻滚几下。“你在说什么鬼话，我根本……”

“不要自欺欺人啦德拉科。”被唤了教名的人不自觉抖了抖，无名的电流经过全身。

自知多说无益，眼前人万分的笃定必是来源于无意中出卖了自己的该死迷情剂，他的内心比身体更完全地袒露在那人面前，此刻德拉科脸有多热，心就有多凉。

“…所以呢？你是为了来看我笑话的对吗，波特？你有喜欢的人了就去和他甜甜蜜蜜啊，何必还来纠缠我？”酸涩的味道涌上口腔，德拉科从Omega不知何时被蒸气润湿的半透衬衫上移开视线，“我都已经尽量离你远——”

“停停停，打住，你前一句说什么？”

德拉科深吸一口气：“离我远点，赶紧滚去找你心上人卿卿我我，否则我要告你性骚扰了操！”

哈利愣了片刻，恍然大悟的同时被气笑了。

“你觉得我喜欢的另有其人？”蹲在浴池边抓着Alpha下巴把脸扳回来，“德拉科·马尔福，你给我好好用脑子想想，你以为我是闻到了什么才会说那东西是气味增强剂？”

德拉科在原地顿了几秒。瞳孔地震，倒抽冷气。

“你再不懂我什么意思你就是绝世大傻逼了马尔福。”哈利不客气地一屁股坐下，脚挂在池子边晃荡，搅起叮叮当当的玲珑水花。

“……”

原来人的脸可以那么红，哈利惊奇地想。看起来脑内天人交战了八百回合的人终于慢吞吞地开口：“所以呢？你想说我们应该恋爱？”

“不应该吗？”哈利瞪大眼睛。马尔福的奇异脑子又在生成什么奇怪理论？

“波特，这只是青春期的鬼迷心窍。我们不能这么——”

“‘不能这么随便’？”哈利打断他，又好气又好笑，想起自己第一反应也是鬼迷心窍更是深觉滑稽。

“那你告诉我怎么样才叫‘不随便’？压抑自我默守陈规，直到适婚年龄娶一个根本没有情感基础的陌生人，然后就这么过完一辈子？你不觉得很没意思吗？”哈利弯下腰凑得很近，近得两人几乎鼻尖相抵，德拉科猝不及防地望进绿得惊人的双眼，级长浴室变幻的星点倒映其中仿若璀璨夜空。

“‘鬼迷心窍’又如何，这个词会诞生不就是因为，很多事情它根本没法用常理解释。”

“为莫须有的准则束缚而拒绝送到手边的快乐，不觉得很可悲吗？德拉科，你难道从来没想过哪怕只是一次，违抗你的守则去追寻最真实的渴望吗？”

“……”

“沉默是没用的，马尔福先生。”哈利勾起嘴角笑得得意，“我闻到你控制不住的樱桃味了。”

…操。该死。

德拉科抬眼，Omega近在咫尺的脸在浴室氤氲的暖气下泛着蜜色，像浸在愈发浓烈的Alpha信息素中被蒸熟的樱桃果实。

**属于他的果实。**

“德拉科·马尔福，我喜欢你。”

简单的陈述在不大的空间震声回荡，字字如同洪钟敲击在他心房。

再次四目相对的刹那，德拉科感到心底的一角有什么融化了。

有什么东西冲破大坝的裂缝奔泻而出，到来的却不是预想过无数次的世界末日，奔腾的激流轰隆隆地奔跑着，冲刷出一片全新的飘满棉花云的粉色世界。

一个令人眩晕，却充满了真实快乐的世界。

“波特？”

“嗯？”

长长的喘息。“……告诉你一件不可思议的事。”

“——几秒前，我人生第一次觉得你说的话有点道理。”如同呢喃却每个字都格外清晰的耳旁低语，“…听好了，我只说一次。”

“恋爱吗，波特？一辈子只谈一次的那种。”

哈利的嘴角几乎翘上天了。

樱桃炸弹被空投进漂浮的棉花云，轰地一声炸出漫天色彩缤纷的晶亮碎片。全世界都是狂欢的彩色糖果，他伸手接住一片放上舌尖。

和他们互通心意的第一个吻一样，甜甜的。

**15**

**_最最最亲爱的爸爸妈妈：_ **

**_情人节快乐！祝你们永远甜甜蜜蜜如初恋 <3_ **

**_我今天也很开心，终于享受到蜂蜜公爵的情侣半价特惠和特供软糖啦，超好吃！男朋友请客嘻嘻嘻。是新品，给你们也寄了一点回来，在纸包里。_ **

**_对啦，替我谢谢大脚板！爱你们 =w=_ **

**_你们的，_ **

**_哈利_ **

啪嗒。

小纸包落在地上无人理会，詹姆·波特拿着信纸的手在颤抖。

“莉莉，这是我想的那个意思吗……”老父亲神情恍惚，“我们的宝贝儿子他，他他他……”

“是的，哈利恋爱了。”莉莉握住丈夫颤抖的手臂，轻轻取下信纸，看着儿子透着雀跃的熟悉字迹弯起嘴角。

“挺好的，年轻人嘛，也差不多到时候了。”打趣地戳他手臂，“你当年这时候已经开始追我了吧？”

“这时候离追到手还早着呢。再说这能一样吗！哈利他，他还是个孩子！他还是个Omega，被Alpha欺负了怎么办？！”詹姆激动地挥舞起手臂。

“嗯？你什么意思？”莉莉挑起眉毛，“我是Beta所以当年被你捉弄也不要紧？”

詹姆·波特，赔了儿子又遭骂，卒。

我不是这个意思啊莉莉你听我解释！！！

刚进门的小天狼星笑得幸灾乐祸：“尖头叉子你就是活该。”

“大脚板！怎么连你也不站在我这边了！！”

“好啦，你们放心好了，又不是不知道哈利可不是一般Omega，你们儿子可厉害了。”小天狼星大大咧咧地拍拍好友肩膀，“治住马尔福家的小崽子绰绰有余。”

“……”

意识到突如其来的沉默，小天狼星抬起头，詹姆瞪着眼满脸写着“大脚板你都干了什么我把你当兄弟你却整天想着怎么把我儿子卖给不知道哪家的小混蛋你太过分了#@%^（¥d：；%……”

大脚板翻了个白眼：“你看看你这迂腐老父亲样，哈利不跟我交流青春少男心事难道到你这找骂？”

说完他突然觉得自己好伟大，竟然一路包下了波特家两代人的爱情咨询服务。梅林听了都要落泪了！

一旁的莉莉摸着下巴陷入沉思。儿子的新晋男朋友是他一直挂在嘴边说“讨厌死了”的德拉科·马尔福，确实有点意想不到，不过……

“是不是就是十多年前在晚会上见过几次的那个金发小朋友？”久远的回忆逐渐翻上来，莉莉若有所思地微笑起来，“我记得那孩子刚认识我们小哈利就很喜欢他呢。”

那时候还很腼腆的黑发小男孩鲜少对大人们的正式场合表现出兴趣，只有那原本素不相识的金发小男孩才能让漂亮的绿眼盛起笑意。入学霍格沃茨时哈利没有认出这个曾有几面之缘的玩伴，大概是因为男孩梳起背头的模样和以前变化太大了？

“等一下等一下，”还沉浸在儿大不由爹悲痛中的詹姆听她这么一说终于反应过来，“那个拐走我儿子的小混蛋，是，是马尔福的儿子？！”

“应该是吧，圣诞节来过的那个小子，哈利球服上都有他的信息素。”小天狼星火上浇油。

“圣诞节？！”岂不是意味着他当时就那么放任拱了自家小白菜的小混蛋在自己眼皮底下跑了！

老父亲詹姆感觉天都塌了。

那一天，整个戈德里克山谷的居民都听到了从波特家宅邸传出的怒吼：

“别拦我，我要去马尔福庄园宰了卢修斯那个老混蛋！！！”

远在威尔特郡的老马尔福打了个喷嚏。

“多穿点衣服，茜茜，小心着凉。”

“你觉得你爸妈会是什么反应？”亲吻的间隙德拉科拉开距离，忧心忡忡。

能有什么反应，没冲到霍格沃茨来把你暴打一顿已经算不错了。哈利满不在乎地转转眼球，不满地揪着男朋友的领子把他拉回来：“又不会吃了你，怕什么？专心点行不行。”

于是室内又被啾啾的亲吻声淹没。

窗外的鸟儿欢快地唱着歌，情意是绵绵的网，温柔地隆住整个霍格沃茨，给梦境刷上一层甜甜的糖浆。

是青春的味道。

**FIN**

**没什么用的小番外1**

**_霍格沃茨校刊 1997年2月15日 头版_ **

**_“旷世奇恋！传奇Omega波特的心上人竟是他！”_ **

**_……_ **

霍格沃茨沸腾了。

格兰芬多塔楼鸡飞狗跳。

赫敏波澜不惊：早就猜到了。却还是忍俊不禁。

罗恩捂着眼睛哀嚎：救命啊把那东西拿走好吗，我真的不想看哈利和马尔福的无限循环接吻照啊啊啊啊啊！！！

纳威：我就说哈利你身上有股马尔福的味道！谢天谢地马尔福后来没来找我麻烦……

金妮一拍大腿：靠我早该想到的！苏珊当时跟我讲的时候就该知道——

韦斯莱双胞胎的吼叫信永远不会缺席：需要趣味情趣用品吗小哈利？全套有优惠，给你打八折哦～

哈利：如何找个地缝钻进去，在线等，急。

斯莱特林地窖难得吵闹得像狮子窝，往日的级长威严已然完全失效。

诺特：看不出来啊马尔福，还挺可以。

布雷斯：卧槽，男人果然都是大猪蹄子，德拉科我再也不要相信你的鬼话了！

潘西好整以暇：都说了请叫我预言家。输掉的赌注呢？速速拿来。

克拉布&高尔：老…老大……

德拉科恼羞成怒：都给我闭嘴，操！

**没什么用的小番外2**

很多年后。

斯科皮：爸，听说你当年曾经说谁和爹结婚谁倒霉？

德拉科面无表情：我没说过。少听你潘西阿姨和布雷斯叔叔瞎扯淡。

阿不思：哎呀，给爸一点面子吧，他还说过“能看上哈利·波特的人都是眼瞎”呢，你看他现在不是依然目明如炬。

德拉科：……（孩子该打了）


End file.
